City of Dancing Lights
by Alister Eternia
Summary: When Edward's in a bad car accident.He needs to go through physical therapy to learn to walk again but can he also learn to love again.What will happen when his physical therapist Emmett shows him life from a new perspective, and when his past comes back.
1. Chapter 1 Fracture

Chapter 1- Fracture

"Well, today we stage your prison break," Mary, my nurse, said with a genuine smile on her face. She knew my distaste for being held here in the hospital, although I had chosen to stay here rather then with my friends, Alice and Jasper. I would not allow myself to be a burden on them. It was easier accepting the help of complete strangers then it was to show weakness to those who were closest to me.

I glanced at her smirking,"Did you finally smuggle in a metal file and enough sheets to make a rope?" I said this with mock enthusiasm, I knew she liked it when I played along.

She came towards me, laying in the hospital bed, and gently removed my blanket, "Now Edward don't forget the blow-torch, that one was hell." Starting to giggle to herself, she was no doubt thinking of how she would actually sneak a blow-torch into a hospital.

Begining her daily routine, she methodically rubbed my legs. This was to see if any feeling had returned to my legs since they had been on the mend for the last three months now. "Any more feeling then yesterday?" She asked with honest, caring interest.

Glaring at my legs, I was disgusted with my immobility, I sighed, "Just a tingle, mostly numb..." I trailed off. Both of my casts had been off three days already, and still I had to concentrate like a surgeon just to wiggle my big toe. This was infuriating, not being able to use part of my body, not to mention that I would soon have to start my physical training to learn how to walk again.

Her gray eyes softened with sincerity, "Well at least you can feel them, that's a good sign." After smiling at me she walked around my bed and headed for the bathroom, I heard her start my bath.

I shuddered. I hated this, I could not even get myself up out of bed, let alone in and out of the bathtub. It was not about Mary seeing me naked, all of my modesty had gone out the window about a week after I first got here, and back then she was giving me sponge baths. Rather it was the fact that I could not do anything for myself, other then eat, but even that had to be brought to me. Its all just so maddening for me to be this... this helpless.

"Can't I wait till I get home to bathe?" I called after her.

Peeking her head around the door, she stared at me with a fake pout on her face. "What? You would want a complete stranger to undress you, but not lil' ol' me?"

As she went to close the door of my room, I glared at her in mock distaste."Lil', Oh I would not go that far, you have more muscles then me, besides I let _you, _didn't I?"As the words passed over my lips, I could not help but smirk.

After shutting the door, she walked to the side of the bed closest to the bathroom, lowering the guard rail. Offering me her hands, "Yes, but you know me _now. _However, I will give you this, you're the most determined patient I have ever seen trying to get out of here. I mean you are letting a complete stranger move into your house, just so you could get Dr. Cullen to sign your release papers."

I cut her off then, reluctantly grabbing her hands for support as I pulled myself up into a sitting position, "Yeah, I mean have you tasted the food here, I swear the kitchen staff is trying to keep the hospital beds full." We both chuckled.

She began to untie the back of my hospital gown, "Sure, but you don't even know this guy, and your having him move in for no less then four months? He could rob you blind."  
After Mary finished untying my gown, she removed it and set it across my lap. She knew how much I appreciated keeping some measure of my privacy.

"Well if that happens, I'll just call you up," I said this eyeing her muscular arms and smirked.

Noticing where my gaze had landed, she mockingly flexed her bi-cep, "Yeah I could take him." We both shared a quite laugh. Then looking at me she asked, "Are you ready?"

Sighing I responded, "Am I ever?" With that said she lift me into her arms and carried me towards the bathroom.

During the few seconds it took her to carry me from the bed to the bathtub, we were both silent. She understood that I hated this, having to be cared for, so during times when she had to do things for me, there were no remarks or sly comments made. I will always remember her gracious and understanding nature, and be thankful for her kindness.

She placed me in the warm water, my gown floating to the surface, but she kept her eyes on my face as she stood, "Just holla for me when you are done."

I nodded in acknowledgement, she smiled at me and took her leave, allowing me to be alone with my thoughts.

Taking my gown from the water's surface, I placed it on the side of the tub, it would be used again when Mary returned, to 'cover' myself. Its rather unnecessary, but it does make me a bit more comfortable. Its not like she hasn't already seen me naked, but she has always remained professional about it, one of the only times she ever really does.

Glancing down at my exposed body, I realized that despite me being in bed for more then three months, I had not lost any muscle definition. This was probably from the fact that I had to use my abdomen a lot more now then I had in the past.  
I had an unresistable urge to feel my body, not for any other reason then to see if the rest of myself would become just as useless as my legs. Beginning at where the water lapsed at my abdomen, I traced up my stomach, needing to reassure myself that my body could still precieve touch.

As I proceeded with my movements, a wave of relief washed over me as I felt every bit of the sensation of my skin. With that thought running through my head, something rather unexpected happened, my left leg twitched. And while this action seemed so small and insignificant it suddenly filled me with hope.

It took me a moment to realize why, and the reason was that that meant if my legs could still give involuntary responses, then maybe I could learn to walk again, dance again, or even better swim again. This idea filled me with happiness that I laughed in pure contentment. Content in the fact that this would all pass, and I would be normal again.

My laughing disturbed the water and it lightly ebbed and flowed over my body, drawing my attention to my bare chest. Suddenly all cheerfulness left me and the tendrills of dispair started to last at my heart. I was staring at my scar, the only visable evidence of my accident.

As I traced the hideous scar, from the top of my right shoulder to right under my left nipple, a solitary tear ran down my face as the events of that dreadful night rushed back into my conscience like a perpetual flood of blood.


	2. Chapter 2 Darkness

Chapter 2- Darkness

_Three months earlier-_

_I was running late, as I normally did on Friday nights, grading papers was always a time consuming process, even more so now that it was getting towards the end of the school year and these were term papers. As always I wanted to be in the comfort of my home, feeling the warmth and security of my house. Driving on the freeway was easier at this time, less traffic allowing me to cruise at a comfortable speed of 90 miles an hour. The desert sun was setting allowing for the much need relief from the sweltering heat. I thought about the actual beauty that Las Vegas has to offer when you get past all the glamour, it had its ruff start in the begining but blossumed into a flourishing city... my city... my home. I spent the remainder of the drive home listening to the soft violin music coming from my CD player._

_Upon arriving home, I knew that something was out of place but I just could not place my finger on it. Everything seemed normal, but for some reason I felt on edge. Passing it off as a case of deja vu, I proceeded to the front door of my home.  
Once inside, I realized what was off, I had been hearing Max bark. Max is my Golden Retriver, but his bark was coming from outside, I never left him outside when I left the house._

_'I should leave and leave now,' I thought to myself reaching for the door._

_But as I twisted the handle a familiar and unwelcome voice came from behind me, "Were you leaving so soon?"_

_My stomach fell into a bottomless abyss, I could not find words to express either my horror or disgust. So I did the first thing that came to mind, I attempted to open the door to flee from this shadow of my past._

_But, before the door was open more then an inch, I felt a body press againist mine and saw a hand slaming the door, cutting off my escape. His hand gripping my shoulder as he said, "You ungrateful dick, I come all this way to see you and this is how you welcome me..." He turned me harshly, slamming me against the door and forcing me to face him._

_His eyes had pin pricks and were bloodshot, he was obviously high on something and had not slept for days. Long blond hair flowed around his face, seeming to capture in it an invisible portrait of the man I used to love. "James... I... I... thought you said that you would never be caught dead outside of New York?" I barely managed to whisper._

_Smirking, more to himself then to me he eyed me with what I have come to call the Devil's Eyes. "Yeah I did say that but then you fucking left me, it took me three years to track your ass down and you're not going anywhere this time." He was practically shouting at me, and then what I feared most happened, the look of sheer anger spread through out his body and I knew what was coming. He swung at me, and I was to paralyzed with fear to even flinch, and when he landed his punch to the left side of my jaw I felt the pain that I had ran from coming rushing back in multitudes never before experienced. Flying into the near by wall, I tasted the warm blood coursing into my mouth as my brain processed the absolute pain of his fury._

_"That's for leaving me," he said matter of factly. I was on the floor now and before I could even try to formulate a response he was kneeling down in front of me, staring into my eyes, absorbing the pain he knew I felt, it fueled him he loved seeing me like this, "Aww poor Edward, you should watch were you step, you don't want to fall again." Grabbing me by the throat he lifted me to my feet._

_In that instant I knew that if I did not do something, I was going to... to die. So with all the strength I could muster I sent my knee flying into his groin. His grip relaxed enough for me to get free as he leaned againist the door clutching his balls in pain. Seizing my advantage, I ran to the back door and tried to open it. It would not budge, quickly glancing at it, the bastard had nailed the door shut._

_As I heard him gathering himself up from the floor and knowing that my only option was to fight my way out I grabbed the closest thing to me, a bar stool and turned around to through it at him with everything I had left._

_However, he had other plans, turning I could see that he had gathered himself quicker than I could have imagined and he was already there in front of me. I hesitated for the brief second but unfortunately that was all the he needed to bomb rush me into the door._

_When our bodies collided, I heard and felt some of my ribs crack. I tried to scream out in agony but all that came out was a painful whimper. He was going to win, I was going to die and there was nothing that I could do to stop him._

_Then I felt the sharpest pain I have ever felt before in my life running down my chest. I could feel the blood escaping my body as it soaked my now torn clothing. Glancing down, I shivered, holding on to consciousness by sheer will alone. That's when I saw the blood stained hunting knife as well as the horrid gash across my chest._

_James smiled widely at the bleeding wound he had just inflicted, "Now you will always know who you belong to..." He kissed me then, I had no strength to resist it, it felt like I was being poisoned by his filth._

_In that moment I saw the only chance that I had, he was no longer guarding the front door. But how was I going to get there when he had me painfully pressed against the door?_

_Just as the thought had formulated in my head, it seemed it was being answered; Max jumped up on the outside of the door slightly starteling James. In that moment, with all the strength I had left within me, I shoved my hole body against him. The blow pushed him back only about a a foot, but it was enough, I would make it enough._

_Once I was free from his full body grasp, I bolted for the door, this time I made it; and still I do not know how I made it without him catching me. As I ran down the path to my car, I fumbled in my pockets for the keys and finding them with ease, I climbed into the driver's seat hastily. Turning the key in the ignition, the car turned over and with that I was streaming down the road. The last thing I saw of the house was James standing by the front door, eying me as I drove away._

_I was heading as fast as I could to Alice's house, I do not know why I was, I just knew I had to get there. Thinking back on it now, I know that I am happy that I did not make it to my destination, while Alice and Jasper were my best friends, they should never know that the person that they look to for advice and support has such a demon in his closet._

_As the adrenaline started to wear off, all of my pain came flooding back and I was beginning to feel light headed. Forcing myself to concentrate, I tried to push the pain to the back of my mind, but to no avail. But, I could not stop now, for I all I knew James was following in pursuit. If he caught me this time, I would be dead, there would be no saving grace for me._

_I ran a red light not even aware that I had, and before I could completely understand what was happening, the front end of my car slammed into a light pole and I felt myself go through the windsheild. That's the last thing that I can remember until I woke up in the hospital four days later._

_As I began to open my eyes, I was aware that my body was numb and I was unable to move most of it. This startled me, but with the slightest movement I was brought back into full awareness of my pain. Moaning in sheer agony, I could hear a familar voice over my unattainable screams._

_"You're awake!!" I knew that voice, it was Alice..., "Jasper! Wake up! Edward's awake!"_

_Off in the corner of the room came the sound of rushed movements if someone was trying to collect themselves. "Is he?!" Hearing that soothing voice I knew it was Jasper. He was practically there beside Alice in an instant, "He is! Edward, how do you feel?"_

_Before I could reply Alice smacked him upside his head, "How do you think he feels? He was just in a car accident you moron!"_

_"Ow! I know that but I just wanted to know from his own mouth if he was ok..."_

_Now it was my turn to interrupt, but it came out hoarse, a result of dry mouth, "Guys, stop! I am fine," I lied. "But, will one of you get the nurse..." I trailed off as my mind registered everything as pain; anything I did caused pain._

_"Oh shit..." Alice said before I heard her run to the door and yell, "Can we get a nurse in here, now!" A few moments went by before I heard her again, "What? Did God hit with the dumbstick to many times, get your ass in here NOW! Before I shove a stretcher up your ass!"_

_At that very moment, I realized that Alice and Jasper cared more for me then I deserved, and that they would even die to protect me. That is why I would have to lie to them. Just to keep them safe, if James... no, when James came back, I could not let them be around, it would hurt too much to have them hurt because of me._

_From there was born the thought that blossomed into my story, I was just really tired from grading papers all day that I fell asleep behind the wheel. I would play along with it as long as possible, anything to keep them safe. To keep them happy I put on a mask that never faltered around others, a mask of my former self, the person that I had been before James came rushing back into my life like the monster in some Grim Fairytale._

* * *

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door to my room, "Is Mr. Masen ready to go home?" The voice was that of a man, it sounded husky but caring, reminding me of something, though I was not sure what.

"Oh, come in Emmett, he will be ready shortly..." I heard Mary call out as I heard the door begin to open.


	3. Chapter 3 Sudden Attraction

**A/N: **Ok I am so sorry about the wait, but thank you all very much for barring with me. I was moving to my new place, but I am all done now. More time to work on my story.

This chapter is the longest yet, I just had so much fun writing it, and I hope that you all enjoy reading it just as much.

Thanks for all the glorious reviews, you are all so awesome.

A very special thanks to FiberKitty, my wonderful friend and beta. With out her none of this would have been possible, she is the one who said that I should go for it and I did and now look at where we are. Thanks Darlin, you know I love ya.

As for this chapter, I decided to take on a lighter tone for this chapter, I hope you like it.

Remember: Reviews= Crack, so the more I get the faster you get more Emward action hehe. Love ya all and enjoy.

Oh and of course I do not own Twilight, or any Characters, SM does. Except for Mary, she is all mine.

* * *

Chapter 3- Sudden Attraction

As I listened to Emmett entering the hospital room, I also heard Mary giggling. Before I could even ponder as to why she answered my silent question.

"Edward, I don't think that I can take _him_," while she said this, I could tell from her tone that she was eying him. She always did that, even to Jasper, until Alice "_politely" _corrected her. God help all the single interns... and even the married ones too.

I heard someone making there way to the bathroom and before they could knock, "Come in, Mary..." I told them.

The door did not open, and before I realized who it was, I heard his voice again, "Actually its Emmett, may I come in Mr. Masen?"

I was shocked by him wanting to come in, but then again he was going to see me like this eventually, so might as well get the awkwardness out of the way. Slipping my gown back over my lower region I responded to his request in a calm and polite manner, "Sure, I don't see why not." I could hear Mary grumbling out in the room about something.

The door opened slowly, as if he was hesitating. Clearing my throat, "I did say it was alright, I am covered." Then the door opened the rest of the way and he walked into the bathroom, still a bit hesitant.

He was probably about six-foot and no older then my own age of 25, with a short black curls atop his head. Blue eyes peered into mine, he was not allowing his gaze to leave my face. He was sporting blue jeans and a white skin tight T-Shirt, allowing me some what of a view of his built body. His physique reminded me of the body builders you see on Bay Watch, only slimmer. Handsome did not do this Greek god justice, but he must already know that. "Hello... Emmett was it?"

He smirked at me, barley showing his pearly teeth, "You have good hearing, _Mister _Mason." His mocking tone of the word Mister showed me that he was expecting someone a bit older.

I could not help but smile, even though with everything going on inside my own mind, while looking into his handsome face, I could not help but smile. "You were expecting someone a bit older weren't you?"

"Well normally the clients I get from my dad are pretty old, but you cannot be more then nineteen," he said this nonchalantly and more so to himself.

But at that very moment I understood why Dr. Cullen was so willing to let me go home, he was sending a baby-sitter. Great, now I have to be looked after by more prying eyes. Couldn't he just be another guy working for a paycheck, and not playing baby-sitter?

My smile turned to a grimace, "So, _Doctor Cullen _sent you to be my baby-sitter? I knew there was going to be some catch to this..." I was to flabbergasted to continue. However, by the expression on his face, I would swear I just hurt him with my words, and my stomach knotted at the realization that my words had hurt him.

Within a matter of seconds, his hurt had transformed to mild anger, "You know what? I was not originally going to take this job, but then my dad told me that you were going to need a lot of help, but that you were not one for hospitals. So I took the job to help you out, not because my dad told me to...." His anger slowly subsided as he was ranting till he had regained most of his composure. "Besides, once you're out of here, you'll get better faster anyway. 'Specially since you won't be eating the hospital's food anymore, I think they try to keep people in here by poisoning them or something."

Before I had fully smiled to his comment, I heard Mary laughing hysterically, and I could not help but do the same.

Emmett had a confused look on his face, "What? It wasn't that funny..."

Still laughing I told him, "No, its just the fact that I said almost the exact same thing about thirty minutes ago." I was doing it again, for some reason his very presence was making me forget that there was even any danger lurking outside these walls. _What is going on with me? Am I developing a multiple personality disorder? _I thought to myself.

Once again he interrupted my thoughts, "Are you ready to get out of here? We'll stop off and get you some real food along the way." His tone was light now as if he could hardly wait either, as if did not like hospitals either.

"More then you know, I hate hospitals."

"Then let's get you outta here," with that said he approached the bathtub and looked down at me. "But before that, your friend, Alice, dropped off some clothes for you. I really don't think that you want to wear a hospital gown home." He bent down over the tub, and placed his hands into the water, going behind my back and under my knees, and lifted me out of the water slowly so as not to let the gown that was covering me to fall.

As he laid me against his chest I could not help but protest, "Your clothes, they're getting soaked!" But before I could continue my protest, he shushed me.

"It's just a shirt, and I am going to have to get used to it. I will be _helping _you for the next few months. Besides, I always keep a spare with me, you never know."

His words came out more so as a tender caress than a way to keep me from protesting, either way he had quieted me. Sitting me on the bench in the bath room, "There ya go. Well now that you got me all _wet_ I'm going to go change," he turned to the door, "Mary, can you come give Edward a hand?"

A part of me did not want him to go, for some reason while he was around everything just seemed like it would be alright. He seemed to be able to wash every worry out of me, leaving me happy, something I was not used to genuinely feeling lately. I was about to ask him how long he was going to take, but once again he answered my silent question, "I'll be back in about ten minutes."

With that he, walked out of the bathroom door, looking back with a cunning grin. My insides melted as the door closed. I could not help but wonder if he would actually be back? While I know he probably has a girl-friend or perhaps several, I wanted that feeling of contentment to return. It was as if with him around, my past did not exist, only the future remained, a happy future at that.

"Well ain't he just the stud of the month?" Mary said as she walked into the bathroom holding the package from Alice, breaking my train of thought.

I smiled at that comment, "He was quite attractive, but not the stud of the month, more like the year..." Instantly I regretted letting those words slip out.

Looking down at me while she handed me a towel , she set the package on the counter, a wide grin on her face. "Is someone developing a _crush_ on the Physical Therapist? Well you can have him, I guess. But I never saw _him _as your type..."

Cutting her off before she made me blush, "No, can't I admire someone for their looks without wanting to jump into bed with them?" She just grinned wider.

"Sure. Sure. And maybe you could sprout wings out of your ass and fly to Hawaii," She started to retort but it was my turn to interrupt her.

"I seem to remember that you were gushing over him before I ever saw him. So is the nurse falling for the doctor's son?" I said this with a smile, drying my hair as we teased one another.

She looked completely shocked, "That's Carlisle's son....? Well I can sure see where he gets his looks from!" I could see by the look in her eyes that she did not know who she wanted more, the son or the father.

"Hey you already gave _him_ to me, remember that..." Where did that come from? Why did it come out possessive? I knew she would not let that one slide without a comment.

Looking at me again she grinned wider then I had thought possible, "So you do like him?"

She was taunting me, but the truth was I think I did. Silly as it may be, I think I like the idea of being cooped up with him for four months. "He's my Physical Therapist, I just appreciate that he has agreed to deal with me for four months..."

With one final smirk she proceeded in helping me change. The conversation drifted to what I was going to do now that I was free from the hospital. I told her that I had no big plans except getting back to work in a three weeks when classes started again. She just nodded and smiled, if I know Mary she is waiting for me to say swimming or dancing, when I am able to. But thats just it, I may never be able to do those things again, while I would miss them dearly I would be happy to just be able to walk again.

We finished getting me dressed, Alice had bought me a brand new outfit. I was wearing very chic black slacks, with a Celtic weave pattern along the sides, along with a long sleeved white silk shirt. She had also given me a pair of black Armani loafers with a pair of matching glasses.

"Well don't you just look all spiffy with the new threads..." We were both startled when we heard Emmett's voice and turned to see him smiling at me. He had changed into a blue button- down shirt.

His eyes met mine again and the only thing I could fumble out was, "Ali...Alice always goes over board..."

**Emmett's POV**

Over board was right, but damn he was hot. This is the first time that dad has ever asked me to take a job where the patient was not as old as my granny. _Note to self: Take dad out for a drink for giving me a hottie._ Even though he probably has a girlfriend or whatever, I still get to see _all_ of him.

As I peered into his eyes I saw happiness mixed with grief, I could not let this fine angel feel anything but happiness. "Alice must be a stylish kinda girl, that's a pretty posh outfit."

Parting his lips into a crooked grin, showing off his perfect teeth, he had my stomach doing flips. What was it about this guy? He was not even my normal type.

Mary cut off my train of thought, clearing her throat, "You two better get outta here before they revoke his parole notice." God this chick had a way with words and attitude that reminded me of Angelina Jolie's character from 'Hackers'.

Looking back towards Edward, I saw that he was excited about leaving. That was all the incentive I needed. Suddenly I found myself practically rushing into the living area of the room, snagging the wheel chair and returning before they had even gotten out two sentences.

"Well look at 'lil Mister Eager," Mary taunted me again, damn it, now he is going to freak out.

Before I could voice a reason for my impatience, Edward spoke for me, "Mary, _maybe _he doesn't like hospital's as much as I do." The smirk on his face as he looked at me showed me his underlying thought, '_I got your back'. _I could not help but smile, normally I hate it when someone speaks for me. But when he did it, it made me feel like he was watching out for me, I liked that.

Nodding to Mary, "There you have it." I could tell by the amused expression on her face that she wasn't buying it. Looking back to Edward, "Ready to get the hell outta here, or do you want me to come back tomorrow?"

He looked as if I had just punched him in the gut, "Uh. You're not leaving me here, remember the food is poison." He glanced over at Mary, "Well my dear I guess this is good bye, it has been... interesting. You've definitely have kept things lively for me..." Before he could finish, she gave him a huge bear hug, and I will admit it made me a bit jealous. _Why?_

"Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily, I'll call from time to time to see how _things _are going..." She released him from he grip, and went to lift him up to put him in the chair, but I had other plans.

"Um, I'll take care of him, I promise." But as I moved to Edwards side, she glared at me a bit. However before I could attempt to interpret this, Edward let out a staggered sigh.

"I really hate this," His gaze was fixed on the wheel chair. Damn it, I could not let him feel this way, I had to do something, but what?

Then it dawned on me, and I kneeled down in front of him, with my back to him. I peered over my shoulder at him, "Hop on, it'll be fun." And damn if his face didn't light up.

He seemed to rather like this idea as he looked up to Mary. She took her cue and helped Edward up on my back. He wrapped his arms around my neck, while I took hold of his legs, securing him to me.

"If you drop him, I will drop you from the top of the hospital's roof, do you understand me mister?" Mary filled her question with a swirl of emotions: Caring, Seriousness, and Hope... The hope must have been because of the fact that her friend was leaving but he was leaving to continue his life. I could not help but admire her for her compassion she had for this man, a compassion I was starting to form myself.

"No worries, I'll take good care of him." She eyed me for a second, taking in my words. A few moments later she relaxed and smiled. "Besides, Mary I need to bring that thing out to my Jeep. He'll need it eventually," Edward tensed on my back for a a moment and then relaxed.

As Mary folded up the chair and we headed out to the hall, Edward whispered to me, "I won't need it if you keep treating me like this..." He trailed off as Mary came up beside us pushing the the wheel chair along.

The hospital's staff looked at us like we were crazy, but I did not care, Edward felt more comfortable being taken care of when it seemed like he wasn't being taken care of. I would have to remember that. Something inside me would not let me even entertain the thought of him in pain. I did not know why I was feeling this way, but I was more then willing to find out.

We came across my father as we headed for the elevator and of course had to stop us to talk. God he was such a kill joy sometimes. "Well that doesn't seem entirely safe, now does it Emmett?" My father was eying Edward being on my back and I felt as if I was being berated by his stare.

Before I could even open my mouth to voice my reasoning, Edward answered for me again, "Oh sorry Dr. Carlisle, but I was not ready to spend my first day out of here in a wheel chair. _Your son _offered me a less humiliating way to make my exit." Damn did it sound good when he answered for me, and it seemed to be working on my pops.

Dad sighed before he retorted, "Mr. Masen, there is nothing humiliating about being in a wheel chair, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I am glad that Emmett was able to offer an alternative..." He trailed off as his name was called over the intercom, "_Dr. Cullen please report to the ER for a code blue. Dr. Cullen please report to the ER for a code blue." _Yes. Saved by the bell.

Dad started to run off, saying that he would call us in a few days to see how it was going. Edward pulled himself close to my ear whispering, "Please get me out of here..."

Mary chuckled, "Boys will be boys." With that said, we were off again.

The rest of the trip to my jeep was immersed in casual conversation, until my curiosity got the best of me again. "So Edward why did you choose to have a live in P.T.?"

He tensed slightly before relaxing again, "I don't like hospitals, I'd rather have you live in my house then stay here..." He trailed off sensing that his words had stung a little. "Sorry I did not mean it that way, it's just that I don't like hospitals so I would be willing to do almost anything to get out of one." _Almost anything?_ I would have to remember that.

"So in other words, '_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and you took the one less traveled by?'" _I could feel him get rather happy, when I quoted Robert Frost.

"You know Robert Frost? He's my favorite poet..." He thought for a moment and then continued, "_'and that has made all the difference'_" Once again he was making me smile, he was hot and had a brain, now that was rare now a days.

"He is mine too," happiness was apparent in me. It was awesome that we at least had something in common. Wonder what else we have in common?

Mary was silent for the extent of our walk, until we reached the Jeep, "Emmett... is... is Carlisle single?" Here words made me laugh a little.

"Mary!" Edward began to protest, but I cut him off as I placed him in the passenger side of my Jeep.

"Its ok, no worries," and then my breath caught when I finally took in his scent. Midnight Rain and musk, it was almost to over powering to continue. Our faces only inches from each other, but then our moment was interrupted by Mary clearing her throat.

"Um... so is he single?" She was interested in my father, that was nothing new. Women were always attracted to my dad. Maybe he will actually like her, she has attitude to keep him in line and a head on her shoulder to actually keep his interest.

"Yes, he is single. I wish luck, you'll need it, he's picky." I was smiling as she was.

"I think that I'll just have to see what I could do about that," she did some modeling poses before we all busted out laughing. After out little laughing fit, she set the wheel chair on the side of the jeep. And went over to Edward and gave him another hug and a peck on the cheek. She buckled his seat belt, smiling as she did. "I don't want to see you back here so soon," then she glared at me again. "Emmett you better take good care of him or I will hunt you down and cut off your testicles with a rusty scalpel, understand?"

Edward and I both shuddered at the visual, "Well with stakes that high, I better play my cards right."

I loaded the wheel chair into he back, and then Edward spoke up in an exasperated tone. "Emmett I need to ask a favor, could we go by Alice's house, I need to pick up Max." This took me back a bit, who was this _Max_?

"Who's Max?" I did my best to hide my distaste for there being any other man in his life then me. But they both started laughing, was it that obvious that I was feeling something for him, God I hope not.

"Max is my dog, Alice and Jasper have been taking care of him while I was here," he said with a smirk on his face. Well I feel like a jack ass.

"Oh yeah we could go by and pick him up... I like pups" I was trying to cover up my screw up. They both laughed as they said their good byes and I got into the driver's seat. "See ya later Mary, nice to have met you."

She popped her hip out and blew me a kiss, seductively saying, "Back at ya stud." I shivered for a second until I noticed Edward mouthing something to her. She smiled and backed up, "Alright boys see ya later."

She rushed back to the hospital before I could respond. So I started the car and backed out of the parking spot. As we headed for the exit of the parking lot I looked towards Edward, "So how do we get to Ali's place?" He smiled at me and I felt my body respond, but suppressed the urge to kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4 First Impressions

**A/N: **Hey there all sorry about the wait for this chapter. A special thanks to FiberKitty, my dear sweet Mama Kit is the best.

Now here is an important Announcment: _I would like to keep you all involved in my writing. So with that said, I would like for you guys to PM with something that you would want to see in Chapter 5. Now the only thing that is off limits is their love making scene, other then that it is all fair game. The one that I choose will be announced when I post chapter 5. I can't wait to see what you all come up with._

Ok this will be my disclaimer for the rest of the story: I do not own twilight, SM does.

Now enough mumbo jumbo from me, enjoy the chapter. Remember Reviews are love!

* * *

Chapter 4- First Impressions

**Edward's POV**

Mary was just being Mary, with her whole trying to be sassy with Emmett, but something inside me kinda clicked. I looked towards her as she finished her flirtatious banter and slowly mouthed to her with a smirk, _"He's mine, please stop..." _Once the words were out I was already pondering why I had said that.

She backed up a bit and smiled, "Alright boys, see ya later." With that said, she headed back to the hospital. I was thankful to be alone with Emmett again, but I doubt that he actually found me attractive. I mean what would the odds be of him being gay and falling right into my lap, so to speak?

His voice brought me out of my ponderings, "So how do we get to Ali's place?" Smiling seemed to be the only thing I could do. He had a knack for evoking that feeling of content happiness in me, although I didn't quite know why. It looked like he was debating something, I was unsure as to what it was but I had to draw out this moment as long as possible, being this close to him.

So to answer his question I gave him the most round about route possible without being obvious. "That's the quickest way," I added for good affect and it seemed to have worked.

He nodded his agreement taking us out onto the road. "What kind of music do you like?" he asked breaking the momentary silence that had fallen over us.

I could only assume he was asking because he wanted to listen to music but did not want to put something on that I wouldn't like. "Anything really, just no rap. How about yourself?" As I said this my gaze was fixed on him, his gaze was unfortunately fixed on the road. I wanted to see those ocean blue eyes of his again.

Then he glanced my way only for a second, as if answering my unspoken request, before he answered. "I prefer Rock myself, but I do enjoy just about anything. So do you play anything?"

I could not help but blush, "While I always wanted to play an instrument, I never really had a chance to learn..." I trailed off, feeling a tad bit sheepish at my admission.

Without me having to ask he volunteered an answer to his own question, "Well I play the violin, my mother really liked it. So I learned to play it for her..." He trailed off, his free hand worrying his bottom lip.

I could not help myself but to ask, "Is there something wrong?" If there was something wrong, I wanted to try my best to alleviate his pain. He had already done this for me so many times in the short time that I have known him.

He stared at the road for a moment before answering, "No its nothing, just when my mom gets brought up I can't help but miss her..." A single tear slid down his cheek and it took every fiber of my being not to wipe it away. I never would have thought him to be the emotional kind, he just has an aura of happiness about him.

Before I could tell him that it was ok if he did not want to talk about it he continued, "Esme, my mother, was always the person to come to when you needed help or just a shoulder to cry on. My dad used to say that she had a heart big enough to care for the world and still some left over. He was right, she did. She helped with anything and everything that would allow others to be happy. She volunteered for community service, helped organize all sorts of rallies, hell she was even President of the PTA." Another tear flowed down his cheek, and the pain of his loss was evident on his face. I did not want him to be in any pain, but what could I do?

Even though that I was sure that he had already heard this countless times, in one form or another, it was the only thing that I could think of to attempt to ease his pain. "I'm sorry for your loss, she seems like she was a great person..." Once again he cut me off, as he wiped his tears away.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to get like that. I just couldn't help it... So how about your parents? What are they like?" He was avoiding his pain by directing a question to me. I welcomed his relief, whatever way he was able to attain it.

This topic was easier for me to talk about then any other cause there really wasn't much to say. "Well I never really knew my parents, I was given up for adoption when I was only a few months old. The only two things I have of them are a picture of me and them when I was first born and a trust fund... Which still confuses me to this day." I will always be confused by the fact that my parents gave me up for adoption, but left me with a trust fund. They obviously had money, but they had to give me up, I will never understand that. "After that, I bounced around from foster home to foster home for about two years, till I was finally adopted. The family was nice and all but they were never really my family, I never felt like I was _home_...." I was starting to feel sadness and pure confusion wash over me, and thats when Emmett cut in.

"Maybe they knew they could never give you the attention you deserve, and they hoped that someone else would be able to do what they couldn't. But as with most parents, they wanted to make sure that no matter what happened, you would be taken care of. Think of the _trust fund_ as the only symbol of love they new how to give."

He gave me a minute to absorb this. "I have actually never thought of it that way. I was always to self-absorbed with my frustration to actually take the time to think about the real reason they did what they did." How is it possible that he can make sense out of things in my life that I even had no idea how to. It was like he could see past all the emotion and see the true meanings in things, as if he lived life to the fullest and had no regrets. How I wish that my life was like that.

Turning on to the freeway, he slipped a a disk into the CD player. The music that came from the speakers seemed to be some sort of soft rock. "Who is this? I think I have heard them before." I asked as if compelled to know. In truth I wanted to know simply because he had chosen it and that might give me a better insight as to who he is.

"Yeah, if you listen to any rock station you will hear them at least twice a day. Its Hinder." Looking towards him I saw that he was relaxed now, there was no sadness on his face. It had been replaced by his beautiful smile. Watching his lips curl up into that wonderful full smile, I could not help but want to taste those lips.

The track switched to a bit of a faster paced song, "I love this song. Do you mind?" He motioned towards the volume. I shook my head and he promptly turned it up several notches. He was mouthing the words to the song, and I could not help but laugh a little. I thought that he was carefree before, but the man I saw before me now really did not care what others thought of him. I envied him for it. Caring about what others thought was how I got into this mess to begin with.

As the song played on, I was drawn into its unusual rhythm. I saw the beauty in the words and the harmony in the melody. I did not much care for the slight vulgarity in the song, but its message was clear. _'Go home and get stoned. We can end up making love instead of misery. Go home and get stoned, cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me...' _I interpreted this as, do what you want and never regret it, never care what other's think, only care what you think of yourself. By the time the track ended, we were exiting the freeway. And I had the main chorus memorized. "What was the name of that song?" I asked with true interest, something I had not shown in awhile.

He looked over at me, allowing me another glimpse into his oceans that others called eyes. "Get Stoned, it is my favorite song by Hinder..." It seemed like something had just dawned on him. "I don't do drugs or anything, I just like the song..."

I laughed with an intensity I had not had in four months. He thought that I thought that he was on drugs. "Its ok... I see why you... like the song..." I was able to get out between fits of laughter. As I settled down, I looked towards him, a smile spread across his face. "I can see the beauty in a song and look past the lyrics. He is basically saying to live your life to the fullest and have no regrets."

The look on his face seemed to be a mixture of shock, disbelief, and admiration. "No one ever sees that in that song. They always see it as some sort of sex and drugs thing..." I could not help but cut him off.

"I'm not everyone, I'm just me." I did not think it possible but he smiled even wider. And he pressed the back button on the stereo and we listened to it again. This time I was driven to show the same enthusiasm as him for the song, but without so much exuberance.

As the song come to its conclusion, we pulled up out in front of Alice's and Jasper's house. The house was a post-millennium style two story home. With a large front yard and an adjoining four car garage. With the sun out you could see the fine hand crafted exterior décor, that only Alice would have going out of her way for. It was a very hip and posh house, more Alice's choice then Jasper.

But there was something a bit off about her house, there were at least twelve cars parked out front and every light in the house was on. Then I heard the thud of music coming from the inside and I knew what I had walked into. A party, looking at the clothes she had provided for me, I should have known. She knew how much I hated parties, all I could do was sigh.

"Are you ok, Edward?" His kind voice asked with true concern.

I looked over at him and his gaze suddenly made me feel content again. "I just don't really like parties. Plus, I really do not see any reason to have a party..." That was the last thing that I could say before Emmett cut me off in a low voice.

"You don't see a reason to have a party? Are you blind?! _You_ are alive, _their _friend is alive and not many would be after what you went through..." '_More then you know'_, I thought. He looked deep into my eyes and pleaded with me, "They are happy that you are still here to be with them. How can you not see what a true gift you have been given along with your life?"

"Gift? What gift?" I truly did not see what he was saying. I knew that I had a second chance at life, but what else is there. So I live on to see another day, what's the big deal?

He sighed, "The gift to see how truly loved you are by those closest to you. I can guarantee that everyone in that house all felt the hurt of loss when they heard that you were in that car wreck. And now that you are well enough to come back to them, can't you understand what joy that brings them to know that their friend is still alive and here to share all the moments that make life worth living?" Emmett was using his hands to emphasize his points, and I could see the sincerity behind his words. He was speaking from experience, he must have seen something similar when his mother passed away. The difference was that they were celebrating the life she _had _and now people are celebrating the life that I _have._

My lower jaw quivered and a tears ran down my cheeks. "I am such a fucking idiot! I didn't even see that there was something more to this, something more then just existing... I was reckless and others all most paid the price for my past!" I sobbed as grief and frustration washed through me, grief for the pain that I had caused everyone and frustration that I had not been able to prevent it.

In that moment, when I was feeling lower then I ever had, Emmett smoothed back my hair and my sobs began to slow with his touch. He tilted my chin up so that I was staring into his eyes once again. "I did not know you until today, but I can tell that your friends mean a lot to you. They are your family in a sense. And while things may not have gone well in the last four months, this is your second chance to live again. Grab it, hold on to it, and never ever let it go." I could feel his warm breath on my face as he spoke and my sobs had come to a halt. His scent reminded me of a forest in the winter right before sunrise. It was then that I realized what he had reminded me of back in the hospital, a teddy bear. But more so in the sense of how a child sees a teddy bear, their friend, their confidant... their protector. Someone to see them through the toughest parts of their life, and I know now that that is what Emmett is to me.

After a brief silence, during which he had stroked my hair to reassure me that it was all ok. He ran his hand down my face once before stating, "If we don't get in there soon, they're going to send out a search party." His voice was calm and collected as he unfastened my seat belt and got out of the jeep. He came around to my side and moved me so that I was facing him. "Shall we?"

Turing around, his back towards me, I put my hands around his strong neck and he hoisted me up. I nestled my head into the nape of his neck and whispered, "Thank you..." Breathing in his scent made me feel more secure then I ever had in my entire life.

"Don't mention it, I was just helping out a friend..." With that said we headed up to the house were we would surly be greeted by my friends I had not seen in more then four months.

* * *

**Post Note: **Did you like it? I hope you did let me know. Love you all and thanks for your support. While you are waiting for my next update go check out Dark Salvation, it is a fuckawesome read.


	5. Chapter 5 Vantage Points

A/N: Hey there guys, sorry it took awhile but I was sick. I even had to go to the hospital. TY to fiberkitty for betaing.

BTW, the chosen story topic was created by Sonneuntergang.

Enjoy! Reviews are love!

* * *

Chapter 5- Vantage Points

**Edward's POV**

It was going on nine pm when we finally left Alice's house. It had been a great evening, yet utterly confusing...

_As Emmett and I approached the front door, I realized what we must look like with me riding on his back. But I was in no way going to complain about it, I was feeling better then I had in a long time. It's not like my friends did not know about my sexual preference, but they had never seen me with anyone, let alone taking a piggy back ride from them._

_Emmett carefully shifted my weight to one side so he could release one of my legs and knock on the door. To help him, I had wrapped my arms tighter around his neck to give him better balance. He knocked three quick knocks before replacing his hand to its previous location, allowing me to relax my grip. Looking into my eyes for a second he smiled, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was smiling because of me._

_Then our attention was drawn from one another by the lights from within the house as the door opened. Alice was standing in the doorway with one hand propped against the door, staring at us questioningly. _

_But before I could mutter something about why I was on his back she spoke up, "I knew you wouldn't like that damn chair..." She looked Emmett over smirking slightly, "But leave it to you to find a _better _means of transportation." She waved us in as she stepped aside and rubbed my back reassuringly._

I was brought out of my reminiscent state when Emmett got into the driver's seat and started the Jeep. "I really liked your friends, their interesting..." He trailed off as he waved to someone.

Turning my head to see Alice and Jasper embracing one another and waving towards us. I waved back in kind, "Yeah they are, they seemed to like you..." I smiled despite my inner feelings because of this. Don't get me wrong it was nice that they accepted him, as my physical therapist, but _I _wanted him to be more then that. Although I don't think that I could ever fully love or trust another person again, not after what happened.

We were heading out now, to my _house, _it had once been my home but never again would I be able to consider it that. Max barked at something out side the Jeep. I turned quickly to see what it had been. It was just a couple walking down the road. I sighed, the last time that I heard him bark was when... _James_ had come crashing back into my life. "Hey boy, come here..." patting my lap, Max climbed from the backseat upfront and into my lap. Caressing his fur as he nuzzled on my chest, I heard Emmett let out a small laugh. "Care to let me in on the joke?" I asked with humor in my voice.

Shooting me a sideways smile, "Nothing really, just I have never seen a dog so loving before..." Emmett reached over, petting Max's head messing up his fur a bit. Max relished in the attention that he was getting, with a doggy type smile plastered on his face. It was rather odd though, Max never took to new people like this...

_We walked into the party and I glanced around at all the smiling faces looking at me. I knew I was blushing at this point. Never in my life had anyone cared for me so much that just knowing I was alive was enough to make them happy. Well except for Bella, but she is back in New York._

_All my friends were there, Alice and Jasper of course, as well as Jacob, Sam, Lauren, and Ben. Even my two favorite students, Mike and Seth, were there holding hands smiling towards me. I was beginning to feel overwhelmed as yet another tear rolled down my cheek. "You guys... this means a lot to me... you are all here..." I sniffled and asked Emmett to set me down. _

_Jasper motioned him to the black leather couch, "Here should be comfortable. Edward are you ok?" Jasper's words came out with worry._

_As Emmett set me on the couch I looked towards Jasper, "I'm fine, I swear it's just all a little much to take in..." Just them Jacob came up and sat next to me. His long black hair hanging around his tan face._

_Jacob patted me on the back, "Of course Eddie here is ok. How many people can go flying through a windshield and still be here to talk about it. Eh Eddie?" I knew that Jacob was just trying to make me feel better but it was doing the exact opposite. I had a flash of my accident and the impact that I had with the pavement._

_A staggered sigh involuntarily came from me before I could realize it, "Yeah... how many can..." I said with a mock smile on my face. Just then I saw Alice smack Jacob upside the head._

_"I swear Jacob Black, sometimes you are just as dumb as the dogs you work with!" Alice, my tiny Pixie of a friend, was reprimanding Jacob for what he had said. But before Jacob could counter with a come back he had not thought through, I interrupted._

_"Where is Max? I have been dying to see him." If only they knew how more Max was responsible for my being alive then Dr. Cullen, he would have had a bed here made of pure silk._

_Jasper spoke up clearing his throat, "He's outside. Sam can you let him in please?" I glanced over at Sam, who was standing up, he was a bit taller then Jacob; his brother. Other then that, the two could almost pass for twins even though Sam is four years older then Jake._

_"Yep, not a problem." Sam stated as he got up and walked towards that back door. I waited in anticipation to see my old friend. As I heard the back door sliding open, I could also hear the sound of Max racing across the tile. When he got into the living room he looked around for a second then his gaze landed on me. After the split second it took for him to recognize me, Max ran over and jumped up on me, licking my face._

_I ruffled up his furry neck, "Yeah I've missed you too big boy. Have you been good for Jazz and Ali?" I glanced over at Jasper and Alice, who were now holding one another._

_Alice went to speak, but Jasper cut her to the chase, "He's been a perfect angel. Well for me anyways..." I looked at Alice, a bit of a pout on her face. I knew what was wrong._

_I sighed. "How many pairs Alice?" I knew that the only thing that Max could have done to upset her was turning her shoes into chew toys._

_"Nine, mainly my heels. Including my Limited Edition Prada..." Jasper shushed her, she hung her lip. Before I could respond, Emmett beat me to the punch._

_"Well, at least he has good taste..." He was laughing as he came up to me and Max, going to rub Max's head. Before I could warn him that Max did not take well to new people, he was already petting him. But to my astonishment, Max tilted his head back into Emmett's hand, sniffed him once then licked Emmett's hand before leaning into his touch. He never did that with new people..._

Max licked my face bringing me back to the present, Emmett was watching the road, both hands on the wheel now. I glanced around to get my bearings, and saw that we were getting on the freeway again. "Do you know where you're going?" I asked in a slightly teasing tone.

He lifted up a computer printout of a map and directions of the dash board. "Map Quest, gotta love it." Smirking towards me, I felt a blush come to my face. I held Max closer to me, allowing his body to shield my embarrassment. While setting down the directions he asked, "So what do Alice and Jasper do for a living?" He was really intrigued, I could tell by the tone in his voice.

I brought my face out from its hiding spot, to look at him, Max laid across my lap. "Well, Alice is a interior decorator, she deals with high end clientèle. And she is the most sought after interior decorator in Vegas. As for Jasper, he used to be in the military, but was forced to retire due to his extreme migraines that he is subject to. So now, he is a grief counselor for the city. He specializes in kids. He does a lot of pro bono work for charities as well." I felt a sense of pride to be able to call Jasper my friend, he was a very noble man.

Emmett, who had let me talk on about my friends, voiced his opinion now. "Wow, Jasper is a real stand up guy. Sucks about the military thing, but at least he was able to make the best out of it. And the whole Alice being an Interior Decorator thing, well I should've known. Judging from their house, I would assume that she could probably use it as like a show case or something." He laughed a bit to himself, "But with what you told me about Jasper, he makes a bit more sense now."

_Lauren had disappeared into the kitchen along with Ben, I had no idea what they were doing. Jasper asked Emmett, "Can I speak to you for a moment?" Emmett turned his head to see Jasper holding his hand out towards his office. _

_"Sure," Emmett turned back to me. "I'll be right back..." He tousled Max's furry head once more before following Jasper into his office. As Jasper shut the door, Mike and Seth came over to me; still holding each other's hands. I would always remember when Seth came to me after class one day and asked me how to ask Mike out. It was no surprise that either of them were gay, they were both in the school's GSA that I had helped to put together. But it was surprising that anyone was asking me for advice on dating. I had told him that the best approach was just to be up front and honest, that honesty was the key to making any relationship a successful one. The next day he told me that him and Mike had a date and thanks for the advice._

_"Hey there, Mr. Masen. I am glad that you made it through this ordeal. So who's the cutie that you brought with ya?" Mike asked with genuine curiosity. But as the question crossed Mikes lips, Seth elbowed him lightly in the ribs._

_"That's not any of your business, Michael John!" Seth said to him with a bit of an edge to his __words. But the question was '_who was he?' _I had known for such a small amount of time, but I already knew so much about him. He's always caring about others more then himself. His mother was the biggest inspiration in his life, and he loved her dearly. Esme, Emmett's mother, had given him the drive to learn not only the violin but also taught him the value of helping others. He values life more then anyone that I have ever known does, living for today and hoping for tomorrow. And he had a knack for making everyone laugh, even if it was at his own expense. Selfishness did not even glimmer in those ocean depths of his eyes, he was always thinking of others. He was an ideal man, anyone who ended up being able to call him their love would be lucky. But I could not help but want that to be me._

_Before I could answer Mike's question, Emmett and Jasper reemerged from the office just as Ben and Lauren were coming back from the kitchen. Lauren was carrying a tray of drinks, while Ben carried six wrapped boxes. They had gotten me presents, and all in unison they loudly said, "SURPRISE!!" Once again I could not help it as a tear slid down my cheek._

_"You guys didn't have to..." as I said this Lauren handed me a Candy Apple Martini. "Thanks Lauren. You're the only one who makes them right." She smiled, balancing the tray on one hand to give me a hug._

_"I missed you. Don't you ever scare me like that again, please..." She tried to be stern but in the end she was as kind as ever, she could never be mean for long._

_I hugged her back, relishing in this moment. I was content, I was happy. "Wouldn't dream of it sweet heart, wouldn't dream of it..." She gave me one more squeeze, letting me go as she stood, wiping a tear from her own eyes. It was then that I realized that what Emmett had said was true, these people really did care about me. And that if I had died, it really would have hurt them all. _

_She turned then, almost bumping into Emmett. The tray gave a little wobble from he halting herself to a stop, but Emmett steadied it. He gave Lauren a smile and she stuttered a bit, "Woul... Would you like a drink?" I could tell by her tone that she was blushing a bit._

_Emmett took a small step back, to give each of them their own space again. "No thanks, I'm driving." She gave him a small nod and went off giving everyone else a drink, except for Mike and Seth; she had brought them each a coke. Emmett had gone to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and when he came back he and Jasper exchanged a weird look of approval. What was that about?_

Remembering that part brought my attention back to our conversation. "So what did you and Jasper talk about in his office?" I could not help but ask as I was extremely curious.

He glanced at me, with Max asleep on my lap, and smiled but with a bit of apprehension. "Well he asked me how long I have been a Physical Therapist and if I have ever had a case like your's. I told him that I have been doing this for about five years and that I have an associates degree in nursing. That seemed to relax him a bit. Then he told me about the surprises that they had for you tonight and that we should get back to the party." I was about to speak but then he continued, "Right before we came back out he clutched my shoulder, saying and I quote, '_If anything happens to Edward while under you're care, you can be sure of one thing. You won't make it to say your sorry.'" _The next part came out in a mock laugh, "What did he do in the army?"

I was feeling bad now that Jasper had threatened Emmett, he was always overly protective of me. "Special Ops, thats all I really know about it. I'm sorry about that, he's like a big brother to me. He is always protective over me and Alice..." Before I could continue, Emmett cut me off.

"Its ok, he's just looking out for you. Plus I don't think that I would be able to deal with myself if anything happened to you because of me..." He trailed off but quickly started again, "I mean it would be hell if that happened to anyone... Anyways, did you like the gifts they got you?" He motioned his head towards the back of the Jeep.

I turned my head to see all the gifts that I had gotten tonight, but I really didn't think that surviving an accident was cause for gifts...

_Ben set the presents down on the floor at my side and handed me one. "This is from me and Lauren, hope you like it." I took the small box from him and smiled._

_"You guys really did not have to do this..." Knowing that my statement would start a round of protests I added, "but thanks, I really appreciate it..." I began to unwrap the gift, being myself as always. Instead of ripping the paper, I undid the tape and slowly unwrapped the gift. _

_When the wrapping paper was removed I saw a CD collection of Debussy. I loved his piano compositions and I could not hold back a smile. "Thanks Ben, thank you Lauren, you know I love Debussy!" They smiled towards me as they must have seen and heard my genuine happiness._

_"You're welcome sweet heart, it was the only thing that we could think of getting you..." I cut her off then I had to let her know this._

_"You all simply being here was already more then I could ever ask for, thank you..." That earned a smile from everyone in the room. But I was not in the mood for too much gushing so I interrupted all of their trains of thought. "Thanks again though. So who's next?"_

_Sam came over and picked up a thin flat box and handed it to me. "I hope this keeps you safe while you sleep..." He set the box on my lap and I opened it. I held up an intricately hand made Dream Catcher, no doubt made by him. "Sam..." I looked up to him, "Thank you, I am sure it will."_

_He gave me a small pat on the back, "I'm glad that you're alright. But please try to be a bit more careful." I nodded to him unable to speak, afraid that tears would start rolling down my face. He knelt down and gave me a small hug before going back to his chair. I placed his gift back into the box and set it aside, giving him another smile._

_Jacob, who was still sitting next to me, reached over and picked up his big box, setting it in my lap. "Please don't kill me, just follow the instructions inside..." I think everyone raised an eye brow at him. Alice moved over behind him, just in case he needed to be slapped again I assume. Lifting the lid of the box I saw a black motor cycle helmet, with a note attached to it. _

_Alice went to hit him, but I put my hand up in protest, "Hold on, I think there is more to this then meets the eye..." She lowered her hand with a heavy humph. I looked down at the note and it read:_

_**Eddie,**_

_**Please look inside the helmet before the pixie hits me.**_

_**There are the other two parts of your gift in there.**_

_**Please hurry, I don't know how long she will hold off hitting me.**_

_**Your Pal Now and Forever,**_

_**Jake**_

_I smiled at the note, we all knew Alice way too well. Picking up the helmet and turning it over, I noticed two things, one was an envelope and the other was a set of keys. I held up the keys and gave Jake a questioning look. "Open the envelope, it explains it all," He turned his head towards Alice, "Hey Pix, please don't hit me. I was not being a jerk this time I swear. Besides I think you going to give me a concussion..." He rubbed his head and we all laughed. I was still laughing while I opened the envelope, Alice had gone back over to Jasper. Emmett was just smiling at the scene, wonder what he's thinking?_

_From the envelope I pulled out two things, one was a letter and the other was a picture. The picture was of a motor cycle that Jake had been working on. I looked to him confused by it he simply said, "Read the other note." I shook my head while I unfolded the letter. It said:_

_**Eddie,**_

_**Okay if you followed the instructions in the other note then I do not have a headache. I really hope that you read it... Anyways, here's the thing, I restored the bike that's in the picture as well as another one. You had asked me before if I could teach you how to ride it and I said no cause I thought you could not handle it. But after everything that has happened, I know you can handle a lot more then I gave you credit for. So as soon as you are back to your old self, I have a bike for you. Only if you wear the helmet that is. The keys are the keys to your bike. Now watch out of light poles, remember they don't move. Ok now the Pixie can hit me.**_

_**Ouch in advance,**_

_**Jake**_

_I laughed as I lightly smacked him upside the head, "Thanks, you big lug. Thanks for the bike." He smiled at me, as everyone else sighed. I am sure the last thing they wanted was me on the road again. I hugged Jake, and thanked him again. _

_Seth and Mike both came up and handed me their box, it was huge and had the word Fragile written on it. "We know how much you always wanted this so we thought that this would be the best time for it..." Seth trailed off as Mike moved behind him and held him by the waist, nuzzling his neck. I smiled at them both, I was happy that I had had a small hand in their happiness. _

_Opening the box there were four frames inside. I lifted the first out and almost dropped it due to shock. It was Mike's acceptance letter to UNLV on a full English scholar ship. I smiled even bigger then before. The next was the same but for Seth. The last two were letters from the Dean each saying that my letters of recommendation had been the deciding point in their acceptance. I could not hold back the tears this time, they ran freely down my face. I had always wanted to help someone get into college, but too know that I was the deciding factor for both of them to be accepted on full scholarships was almost too much. "Thank... you... but all I did was write a letter... you two did the work..." I was lost in happiness for a moment._

_"Mr. Masen, it was you that showed us the strength of the written word. Without you we would still be hopeless teenagers. You helped to give our life direction, and when they told us at school what had happened..." Mike went silent for a moment before he continued, "We were distraught and we did not know what to do. We were so relieved when we heard that you were ok." Seth clenched his hands __around Mike's, letting him know to lighten up. "Sorry Mr. Masen, I got carried away..."_

_I swallowed back my grief for their worry and said, "Mike, Seth... I am sorry that you were worried and I am sorry for putting any of you through this. But I am fine now and on the road to recovery, isn't that right Emmett?" I glanced over at him with pleading eyes._

_I noticed that everyone was looking at him now, I was sorry that I had directed the attention towards him in such a manner. But he simply smiled reassuringly to everyone, "Yeah, he is. Plus he has the drive to do so, and that always helps. I am sure that he will up and around again soon enough." That seemed to make Mike relax which I was grateful for. _

_Mike sighed, "That'll be a relief. Well I am glad that you are still here teach. And don't think that you got rid of me and Seth that easily. We'll come back and visit you at the school." He said the last part in a joking tone. I was just relieved that Mike's worries had been assuaged by Emmett's words. _

_Seth stared up into Mike's eyes and I could see the love that they had for one another. I could not help but wonder if I would ever know that feeling again. Being cared for as well as caring for another. Just then Emmett laughed a bit, I turned to see Alice showing him some pictures. I noticed the frame, those must be the pictures from when we all went to that haunted house last Halloween. A clown had scared me practically to death, and Jasper had taken a picture of my horrific expression. Clearing my throat, "So Alice, what did you and Jazzy happen to get me? Or would you like to keep embarrassing me all night..."_

_Alice and Emmett both smiled in my direction, Alice speaking up first, "Oh there will be plenty of time to embarrass you Eddie, but I do want to see if you like what we got you..." She trailed off as she walked over to the dwindling pile of boxes and placed their's upon my lap. "I know you will like it." She stated matter of factly, before returning back to Jasper's side._

_As I began to open the oddly shaped box, Jasper spoke up, "Just remember Edward, it was her idea..." His words came to a halt when Alice placed her hand over his mouth. I unwrapped the glittery paper, eyeing Alice as I did._

_Once it was open I looked down to see it had not been a box but actually a package of sorts. Inside were four boxes of different shapes and sizes, each inscribed with a number between one and four. I looked over to Alice who was smiling and asked, "Would you care to explain this?" _

_She gave me a look like I should have know, "Edward, for being a really intelligent person you can be rather dense sometimes..." She looked around at everyone, who were all looking at her questioningly. "Ok look they are numbered one through four, your therapy will take four months. So I got you something for each month. No peeking either, not that you could, I have the keys to them." _

_She was playing one of her games again, normally they were annoyingly funny. But now I was really curious, she always had an uncanny way of being able to predict what people would need, even before they knew. And it seemed that I would have to play along. "Ok Ali, I'll play the game..."_

_She smiled, as Jasper came over and put the last box on my lap. lap. I had already moved Alice's boxes to the side. "This is from all of us, something that we all thought would help out later on down the road." It looked like a clothing box, opening the box I saw a ton of air fresheners and a little black jewelry box. Picking up the box, I felt its satiny texture as I opened it._

_As I saw what was held within, the tears started flowing, was a key. With all the air fresheners it was easy to determine what the key was to. "You guys got.... got me a... car..." My voice came out wrapped with joy and gratefulness. Everyone in the room was looking at me with utter love in their eyes, Jasper sat beside me on the arm of the sofa._

_Jasper looked down at me, putting his hand on my shoulder, "We all know how much you love to drive, so we all pitched in and got you one. Sam and Jacob fixed it up for you with all the modifications that you like. Its a manual transmission. And I know you will love the car, a two-thousand Eclipse." My eyes must have been as wide as possible. They were right, I did enjoy driving. It helped to clear my head and just let me have a moment to myself. I reached over, embracing Jasper in a loving hug._

_"Thank you, everyone, thank you so much..."_

Emmett was looking out towards the road as I responded to his question, "Yeah. I really do like my gifts. My friends tend to go a bit over board with... well anything..." He nodded as I turned my attention back to the window. I began petting Max absentmindedly while looking out my window at the glistening lights of The Strip.

"Yeah, but it's their way of expressing how happy they are that you're ok. As well as being helpful, in giving you reasons to recover. I can tell that they all want the best for you and that is something that not many find in a friend. But you have eight of them, you're extremely lucky to have so many that care for you."

His words lingered in the air for a moment before I responded to his statement. "I am very grateful that I have them in my life..." Glancing towards Emmett, "Thank you for being patient with me tonight. You did not have to stay there...." Before I could continue my train of thought he cut me off.

"It's alright. I actually had a really nice time. All of them were kind to me, allowing me to be there in a sense. They did not have to include me in anything, but they did. They were allowing me into your close knit group, if only for the night." He chuckled, "Alice is a riot, and Jasper, well you put it best. Lauren was a sweet heart, but I did not get a chance to talk to Ben. Jacob is pretty hilarious, in a not really meaning to be sort of way. Sam reminds me a lot of my friend, that moved a few years ago. He has a _silent intensity_ about him, being able to mean a lot with out saying more then just a few words."

"And as for Seth and Mike, they're just really intense. Then again we all are at that age." I was astonished that he had not brought up the fact that they were obviously together. That either meant that it did not bother him or that he was used to seeing relationships like theirs, maybe there was hope yet.

I smiled, "Well I am sure that you're right about that. I'm just glad that they were welcoming, even Max was..." Emmett gave me a questioning look, "He doesn't normally take to someone so fast. I mean the first time Alice and Jasper came over, Max kept his distance and growled at Alice when she tried to pet him. He is not very trusting, I got him from the pound. His last owners beat him and he was very skittish around me for the first couple of months. But he eventually warmed up to me, and has been the best friend I have ever had." I left out the fact that he was the reason that I was still alive.

"So why did you chose Max out of all the other dogs?" Emmett inquired, but I had to think about my answer. Its not like I could tell him the true reasoning behind it. Max and I, shared similar pasts. Both of us had been hurt, emotionally and physically, by the ones we loved. And I thought that we would actually help one another heal the wounds that our pasts had left behind.

"Well, Jacob he's a vet there, had told me that I was the first person other then himself that Max had allowed within five feet of him. So I took it as a good sign, and started filling out the paper work that day, and took Max home the following day. That was actually how I first met Jake. We would talk when I would bring Max in for his monthly check up, to see how he was doing after his physical trauma. And eventually a friendship blossomed, through him I met Alice when he hired her to redo his house. As for Lauren and Sam, they work at the same school that I do. Her as the head librarian and he as the auto shop instructor. Lauren and I shared an interest in books, the friendship building from there. Sam and I often talked about cars at lunch and his dream of opening up his own shop. And Ben, he is a bar tender at a club that we go to often. One night when he met Lauren, they just clicked. People were waiting forever for their drinks that night. And...." I paused for a moment, I was bantering. "I am rambling on and on. Sorry 'bout that." Tilting my head to the side, I saw him still smiling.

"No worries, I enjoy hearing people talk about their lives. It reminds me of just how sudden and unexpected things can change our lives, for better or worse. But it's those moments that makes life worth living, even through the bad times. Because if we didn't have the bad, then we would never realize the good. You know, the whole yin and yang thing." He truly is intelligent and insightful, a rare combination.

"Yeah, the center of Taoism. Without light darkness cannot exist and vice versa. Emmett I have to admit that I really did not think that you would be so knowledgeable about so many things. I'm truly sorry that I misjudged you..." I tilted my head down in shame, but before me head had stopped its decent he reached over and lift my head back up.

"It's ok, I get that a lot. I love life and live it to its fullest. Knowing stuff is a part of life, so I embrace it. We all continue to learn about living as we go along, every day is a new experience to learn from..." Moving his hand back to the steering wheel he continued, "Please don't feel bad for thinking that, it really doesn't bother me." As I nodded he handed me a CD case and asked me to pick something to listen to. I glanced over at him with a worried look, was he trying to avoid talking to me now. He answered with a reassuring smile. "Really, its fine. I just really like listening to music when I drive, doesn't matter what it is. So you pick."

I smiled back at him and nodded. Flipping through the discs, I found one that looked promising, _Bon Jovi Mix_. Popping it into the radio, I turned to Emmett. "I love Bon Jovi. Hope you don't mind..." He smiled and shook his head in approval as the first stanza of _Living on a Prayer_ began to resonate from the speakers. He seemed quite pleased with my selection as he started mouthing the words. I was left with my thoughts as we continued to drive...

_The rest of the evening was spent with idol chat about what I had missed. Ben and Lauren were engaged now, Ben asked if I would be his best man. I happily agreed, it would be lovely to be a part of their wedding. Alice was taking care of all the arrangements, of course._

_Jasper was kidding around with me and told me Alice was pregnant. She wasn't though, he just wanted to see the look on my face which I'm sure was what he as hoping for. I would have to come up with a way of getting him back for that one._

_As for Jake, he was promoted at work to head vet. He gloated about it a lot during the night. Alice had thumped him on the head a few more times telling him to stop trying to hog the attention. I was rather relieved that he was though, attention and me never really got along._

_Sam told me he was opening up the mechanic shop that he always wanted to. He was one of the best mechanics I have ever met, his passion for automotives being his drive. Also, there was a new love in his life, Emily. They met through Jake, she being his newest vet assistant. Things were really going well for them, and I was happy that it is._

_Mike and Seth told me about their plans for college. Seth is taking on courses in Native American Literature and writing classes. The boy has an imagination like no other. Mike is taking Modern Literature with an emphasis in gay literature as well as the same writing class as Seth. It would be nice to see them both succeed at fulfilling their dreams._

_Through out the night, everyone mentioned Emmett to me. Asking about why I had chosen a live in therapist or telling me that he was such a gentleman. But Alice's comment stayed in my mind for the rest of the night. "Well at least you'll have some eye candy while you're in therapy..." She whispered in my ear. But I wanted Emmett to be more then just my therapist, at the very least I wanted him as a friend._

_Around nine pm, people started saying their good-byes. It was a work night for everyone, except for me. I did not start work again until next week..._

_"_We're here," Emmett said as we rounded the corner to my drive way. The long narrow drive was secluded from the rest of the houses around me, a fact I had over looked while picking it. Maybe if my neighbors had had a better vantage point to see my house from, I would not be in this predicament. But then again, if this had not happened I might not have ever met Emmett...


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome Home

**A/N: **Hey there, sorry bout the long wait for this chapter, RL is such a bitch. I had chapter 6 ready awhile ago but then my computer crashed before I could post it. Then between working two jobs and having to deal with real life drama, it took me for ever to write it again. I wanted to say thank you for sticking it out with me and waiting.

A special thanks to my Momma Kit aka Fiberkitty, for being my friend, my beta and... my distraction.

To MM1 thanks for all the naughty pics of Kellan to keep me... inspired.

I have a few shout outs to make at the end of the chapter.

Standard disclaimer.

Enjoy, and remember reviews are love. Thanks again.

BTW: Emmy Smutty Goodness Awaits in here.... just wait and see hehe

* * *

**Chapter 6- Welcome Home**

**Emmett's POV**

Pulling up to Edward's house, I was in sheer awe. Not by its size or lavishness of it, but by the completely content and serene feeling it had, homey would be the best way to describe it. It reminded me briefly of the way my parents' home felt before my mother had passed. It was still home to me, but did not have that sense of comfort and security it once had. But Edward's home brought me back to that feeling, and I knew that I would go right to sleep; once I made sure that Edward was asleep in his bed. His house was two-stories high, with a Victorian style to it. My expression must have been humorous because the next thing that I heard was Edward laughing.

"Care to let me in on the joke? I'd like to have a laugh too." I had a pretty good idea as to his source of amusement but I wanted to hear him say it. I wanted to know that it was me that caused his some form of joy.

A few moments later, when he had regained some of his composure he tilted his head and smirking. "Well you looked like a kid you just saw Santa's workshop... It was just too funny." So I _was _the source of his amusement, and that brought a smile to my face. He was already starting to become someone I cared about, and I was not exactly sure how I truly felt about that. I mean I have only known him for a few hours, but I found myself inexplicably drawn to him, I wanted to make him happy. I wanted him. It was not something that I had to think about; I felt it in my heart. It was already starting to react to him, speeding up with his touch, aching when he hurt. It's not something that I can really explain to myself, but I know that he is going to be important to me.

His face was framed by the moonlight, giving him a glow that highlighted all of his features; especially his hazel eyes. I could not help but smile, "Well it's not every day that you get to see a house like this, especially in Vegas of all places. It's just an awesome place, and I have only seen the outside so far…" I trailed off as his eyes slightly glazed over as if he where remembering something.

Before I could ask if anything was wrong he spoke in a rather detached tone, "Yeah I suppose it is… it's just a house…" Now he trailed off staring out the window, petting Max absentmindedly. I could tell that there was more behind his words, I mean come on he obviously had cared for this house. It was in pristine condition, the lawn was well tended, but yet he was talking about it as if it was some hotel room. I wanted to ask him about it, really I did, but I know it was something he did not want to talk about. For now, I will bite my tongue, but my curiosity demands I ask him about it in time.

Max woke up just moments after Edward had started petting him, and he instantly was aware of where he was. Sitting up he was panting and scratching at the passenger side door, he wanted to be on familiar ground. Patting him on the head, rather glad that he had ended this awkward silence, I saw that Edward was lightning up a bit. A crooked smile, his smile, edged its way into existence. Relief filled me as I saw that his displeasure was dissipating and it must have been evident in my voice. "Let's get you inside before its gets too cold out here." With that said I exited my door and rounded the front end of my Jeep, I wanted Edward to see me; to know that I was not disappearing.

A few moments later, I reached his door and opened it. No sooner had I opened it, then Max hopped out and scurried around the yard. Normally I would have regretted not having a dog on a leash, but I knew from how he acted earlier with Edward that he was not going to run off; he was just happy to be home. Turning my attention back to Edward, I noticed that he still had that smile on his face mixed with a caring look, "You really do care for Max don't you?" My question came out without me even knowing it. Edward seemed to have a pull over me, making me want to know everything about him.

As I bent over in front of him, baring my back to him he responded, "Yeah… I owe him my life..." He trailed off as he wrapped his arms around my neck and I grabbed his legs and hoisted him onto me. It made sense that he would think that about Max, he was the catalyst that brought him together with his friends out here. Had it not been for Max who knows how Edward would have ended up?

As Edward settled into a comfortable position, he sighed against my neck setting off a chain reaction in my body. First my head swam with ideas of how else Edward might breathe on my neck, _me on top of him, thrusting within him as he clawed my back panting against my neck._ Then the reaction traveled to my stomach causing butterflies to flourish in sheer nervousness. And finally to my cock, which was now straining against my boxer-briefs. Thank god he could not see my obvious bulge; otherwise we might be parting sooner than anticipated.

Once he was settled I started walking towards the door, storing away those images for later. Max was already waiting for us at the door, sitting there looking back at us approaching. As we started climbing the stairs Edward broke the silence, "What happened to getting me some real food?" His tone was light and playful but the growl that ensued from his stomach told me that he was hungry. At that moment I felt like crap, I had forgotten to get him the real food that I had promised. God knows hospital food is poison.

"We can order pizza?" I offered trying to keep my voice even.

I felt him nod against my shoulder, "Yeah that sounds good. Not like we could have gone anywhere anyways…"

I raised an eyebrow; even though I know he couldn't see. "Why is that?"

Edward chuckled, "Cause we had Max. Not many places allow dogs in."

Shrugging slightly," Yeah true."

_Phew._ At least he accepted an alternative; I would have to make this up to him eventually. As we got to the front door, I realized that he was the one that had the key. "Would you like me to ram the door or would like to hand me the key?" He released one arm from my neck as I tilted forward slightly to give him better balance. _Wow, this is kinda hot. I have never really thought of myself as a bottom, but damn if this doesn't at least make me entertain the idea. The idea of him riding me that just about sent me over the edge. _He brought me out of my naughty world as he dangled the key in front of my face.

"Here ya go." Edwards's voice rang in my ear, my mind not willing to let go of that heavenly sound.

I knelt down so that he was at the proper level with the key hole. He must have just realized that there was no way that I could grab the key without there being a chance that he could fall, as he sighed against my neck again. And as he opened the door, all those thoughts came running back to me, leaving me in a very wanting state. With a _humph_ I stood again and he exclaimed in a mocking tone, "I am not that heavy!"

As I walked into the house I could not help but laugh, "It had nothing to do with your weight…" _If only you knew what it was that I was thinking… _My train of thought was broken as I swear I felt his cock twitch against my back. _Well at least you know he is into guys now._

He tensed on my back, and I could tell that he hoped that I hadn't noticed. Normally I would have gone right for the goods, but he seemed to already be dealing with some other issues and I was not going to add to them. So in a nonchalant tone I asked, "So where's the couch? I need to get the bags from the car…" As I was saying this, I walked around the first corner of his living room, and saw a very comfortable looking black leather sofa with a crimson crushed velvet throw over it. Damn if that wasn't sexy, it would be even sexier with him on it.

After I set him down on the sofa, I turned to face him. "Do you need anything? I'm going to go get the bags and then order us up some grub." He adjusted himself on the couch, and I tried to help him but he patted my arm away.

"Thank you, but this I can do," his voice was calm but to me it felt cold.

"Ok…" I kinda trailed off as I was walking to the door. I knew that most people in Edwards's situation liked to do as much as possible for themselves, but it still kinda stung.

I was just about to round the corner to the door when I heard his soft voice, "Emmett, I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend you. Your help is always welcomed, but it's just that…. That sometimes I just need to know that I can still do something for myself. Please do not be offended…" By this time I had looked back towards him and saw that he was hanging his head down, obviously ashamed.

I felt guilty for letting him feel like that because of me. _Why did I let it bother me so much that he wanted to do something for himself?_ "It's ok, I know that you can do things for yourself. It was your will that kept you alive after the accident, and it is your will that will allow you to regain what most others cannot. I may have only known you for a few hours but I can tell that you are a strong minded individual. Once you have made up your mind about something there is nothing that is going to hold you back. Just remember that."

I let my words settle, letting him absorb all that I had just said. Then with a smile I said, "Now I'll be right back, here…" I tossed my cell phone at him, which he caught with relative ease. "Why don't you order the pizza and I will be right back. I already looked up the numbers for delivery yesterday. The best one is on speed-dial number 2." With that said I headed for the door and back down to the jeep.

Walking outside, I was able to actually take in the view. From Edward's house I could see all of Las Vegas, and from here it looked like a sea of lights, dancing and never fading. I now knew why Edward had chosen this house; it must be the most peaceful spot in the city. As I walked towards the jeep, Max was running around in the yard happy to be home. But I could not help but to think about Edward, _I want him, want him to be mine. I want to know him, everything about him. But what if he didn't…_ No, I can't think like that, otherwise I won't be able to help him the way that he needs. I will treat each moment with him as a date of sorts, getting to know him, letting him get to know me. And hopefully by the time this is all done with, he would be mine and I would be his.

I was taken aback by my own thoughts, I have never fallen for someone so bad before; not even my first boyfriend, Demitri. Demitri, now that takes me back. He was the pinnacle of sexiness and had a good head on his shoulders. I loved him, I know that now, but it was never meant to be. He was far too into the drug scene for me. Weed, I could have handled, but coke, meth, and whatever else he was into that week was too much. I had given him the choice of drugs or me. And well here I am now, so his choice was obvious.

I was so lost in thought that I ran right into the jeep. "Ouch," I expressed in a rather muffled tone, I did not want Edward to hear. Leaning against the jeep, I looked up at the crescent moon that seemed to leer down at me. A tear slid down my face as my previous thoughts came rushing back. I would never forget that day.

_He was on the couch in our apartment; shivering, coming down off his latest high, as I came in from my shift at the hospital. I ran over to him, thinking that he might be ill. "Are you ok? Let's get you into bed…" I knew that the worry was apparent in my voice but I didn't care._

_I started to pick him up into my arms, but he shoved me away, "I'm fine! You worry too much; I just need another fix…" My gaze was drawn from his once angelic face to his arm as he started to scratch it. There I saw his chosen injection site, swollen and oozing with puss. My medical instincts took over then and I ran to the bathroom and grabbed the peroxide and some clean bandages._

_When I came back to the couch, Demitri was shivering harder than before. I knew then that it was not from his withdrawal but from the onset of a major infection. I started to clean and bandage his injection site. He tried to push me away again but I restrained him gently holding his hand above his head. "Demitri! Please let me help you! I love you…" Just then he pushed me way with all his body weight behind it, forcing me onto my back. _

"_If you fucking love me, then get me a fucking fix! You work in a hospital!" He layed back down on the couch, "I'm fine stop worrying…" He trailed off as he passed out. My world was crashing down around me, he obviously was beyond help. My heart ached, it was broken. Tears flooded my eyes, they fell against my efforts to keep them in. _

_I was losing him, his love and his life. While part of me, the jaded side, wanted to leave him for dead, I couldn't. I forced myself to my feet, going to our… his bedroom throwing all my clothes into suitcase as fast as I could._

_As I headed for the front door, I paused by the phone. Picking up the receiver I dialed 911. Two rings and they answered, "9-1-1 Emergency, what is your emergency?" The caller's voice was calm. Mine on the other hand was hoarse and strained from crying, "My boyf… my friend… he shivering… I… I think he has an… infection…. On his left forearm… you'll find his injection site…" My voice cracked and I had to pause every few words to work through some crying._

_The operator started asking me to calm down and before she could ask me my name I cut her off, "9768 East Harmon apartment 87…" With that said I dropped the receiver, the operators protests could be heard, but I ignored them. I walked to the front door, had my hand on the knob, but then something inside me was compelled to be close to him one last time. I knew I would never see my Demitri again, I had to say good-bye._

_As I walked over to him, my heartbeat accelerated and I dropped my bag. Kneeling beside him, my face only inches from his, "I love you Demitri… Please live…" Right before I kissed him, I swear I could see him as he once was, an angelic god, a man that had the keys to my heart and knew how to use them. He was the only man I had ever said "I love you" to._ _Then I kissed him, his growing fever apparent, his skin clammy. And that vision faded, replaced by his present state. And I knew that even if he could kick the habit, he would never be the same._

_He stirred in his unconsciousness, "I love you too…" His voice was groggy, not really awake._

_I stood and started to talk but then thought better of it, and rushed out the door, never looking back. That was the last time that I ever saw him._

Tears were pouring down my face, and I quickly pushed those emotions back into their box; storing them away. Realizing that I had slid to the ground, I got up of the ground and wiped away the tears. I needed to be strong right now; Edward needed me to be strong for him.

I gathered up all of the bags and gifts and took them up to the house. It took me two trips and a total of about fifteen minutes. I heard Edward ordering the pizza, a medium meat-lovers and a medium vegetarian. I hoped that the veggie was for him.

As I set the last of the bags down, I walked around towards him. He looked up at me and smiled, "I ordered a meat-lovers and a vegetarian. I didn't know what you liked so I went for the opposite ends of the spectrum. Hope that's ok…" Edward trailed off as he looked over my face, his green eyes seeming to be seeing right through me.

"Yeah that's fine, I like the meat lovers, but I could deal with the veggie if you rather…" He cut me off, grinning crookedly.

"No worries, it works out. I prefer the veggie. Something about meat and marinara just doesn't sit well with my stomach," he looked over me, as if he was sizing me up. Suddenly his eyes shot back up and towards the TV.

I passed it off as if I didn't notice it. "Would you like to watch some TV? Or maybe a movie…?" I was gesturing to the mounds of movies he had on the shelves around the TV. As for the TV it must have been at least a fifty inch flat screen mounted to his wall.

He looked at me and bit his lip. _Damn if that's not sexy_. "Well I don't know what you would like… I am a fan of all types of movies… but I don't know if you will like my selection…?" It ended out sounding more like a question.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked as I stood up and walked over to the shelves. Edward just sighed. As I skimmed through the DVDs, some of the tiles being 'The Note Book', 'Ever After', 'A League of Their Own'. I was starting to wonder if all he had were romance movies, but then I saw on another shelf were a bunch of action movies, 'The Dark Night', 'Fight Club', 'Saving Private Ryan'. Then I realized that he has them separated by genre. I skimmed the shelves looking for the comedy section, after what I went through outside and with everything that has been going on with Edward; we both needed a good laugh.

'City Slickers' _No, too outdoorsy, might make Edward feel worse._

'Dumb and Dumber' _Hell no, I might lose IQ points watching that._

'Kung Fu Hustle' _Let me think… Umm… No._

'Mrs. Doubtfire' _Hmm, funny but intelligent, light drama but good storyline. Robin Williams. This one wins._

I hold it up for Edward, "How about Mrs. Doubtfire?"

Smirking he replies back, "Sure sounds good. You can't go wrong with Robin Williams in drag." After he said that he seemed like he instantly regretted it. It was now completely obvious that he was trying to hide his sexual orientation from me.

To elevate his discomfort I reply to his statement in a light happy tone as I put it in the DVD player, "Yeah that's the truth, he is so funny. But an actual drag show is better…" I trailed off as I turned the TV on, grabbed the remote, and retook my position on the couch. The look on Edward's face was priceless, it was a mix between a kid in a candy store and someone who just saw someone streaking down the street. I could not hold back a chuckle.

He blushed and the way the light hit his face made him look so kissably handsome. I had to fight my body's impulses to go in and free my raging desire for him. I crossed my legs, hiding my growing erection. Forcing my attention away from him and towards the TV I saw that the movie was playing.

About 15 minutes into the movie, there was a knock at the door. I got up and went to the door, not bothering with saying that I would get it; I didn't need to embarrass Edward.

I opened the door, after making sure that Max wasn't going to jump on the delivery boy. He was more of a delivery man, about 25 or 26ish, with long black hair and just as tall as me. The total came to twenty-seven dollars, I handed him thirty-five from my wallet and told him to keep the change. I carried the two pizzas and the six pack of coke to the living room, setting them down on the coffee table.

I went to the kitchen, finding my way to it; I wanted to let Edward enjoy the movie. I found it with rather easily, but as for finding the plates that was another matter all together. After the fourth try at locating the plates I was about to ask Edward when I heard his voice sounding beautifully, "Shelf to the left of the stove…" He trailed off as I retrieved the plates and rejoined him. I made our plates and we ate while we watched the movie. Edward wasn't lying when he said he was hungry, he ate his whole pizza, I only had three slices and was full.

After dinner he said a brief thank you, and turned his attention back to the movie. He must be working some things out in his head, I would give him all the privacy he needed. The movie was just getting to the part at the restaurant when I heard light snoring. Peering over at Edward, I saw that he was fast asleep. Smiling to myself, I could not help but think that him snoring was actually kinda cute… a flaw to his perfection; but still he was perfect.

I went over and picked him up into my arms, carrying him up stairs. Halfway up the stairs he stirred slightly, "Fir…st… door… on the left…" He drifted off back to sleep, nuzzling into my chest. His body heat penetrating my thin shirt felt nice…. Better than nice, it felt great, and my body agreed with my mind. But I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind; I needed to get Edward to bed.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I went to the first door on the left, kneeling down slightly to open the door. Walking into his room I was taken aback for a moment while I took it all in. He had an old-fashioned early 19th century canopy style bed and to big oak dressers. It all looked like it was a room straight out of history. The only thing that clashed with it was the modern day photography adorning the walls. They were very well done some of buildings at sunset and some where his friends appeared, I knew this from when I saw Alice, her pixie like beauty unmistakable; even in such low lighting. Edward must have taken these; he really is a diverse individual.

I walked over to the bed and laid Edward down gently, doing my best not to wake him. Once he was on the bed I removed his shoes, and deciding against taking his clothes off. Sure I was going to be doing that for him throughout the next four months or so, but I wanted him awake for that. I did not want to do anything without his permission. Carefully, I lifted up his legs and placed him under the covers. He seemed to be uncomfortable as he fidgeted in his sleep. He must want to sleep on his side… but which side? I took my best guess and gently rolled him over onto his left side. I must have been right as he stopped fidgeting in his sleep.

There is where I left him; hopefully his dreams would allow him to work through some of his problems. I reached the door and Max strode past me after giving me a loving nudge, going over to the bed and cuddling with Edward. _Oh how jealous I am of you Max, so very jealous._

Going back downstairs, I started cleaning up. I put my leftovers in the fridge, and washed the dishes that we made. Noticing that both Max's water and food bowl were empty, I searched the pantry and found his food. Once his bowls were filled I put all of Edward's things away, being as quiet as I could.

After all that was said and done, I went to find my room. Thankfully there were only two other rooms and one of them I found was converted into an at home gym. The other of the two I found, as I walked in, that it was another master bedroom. The room itself was a decent size, not as big as Edward's but still good size room. I dropped my bag by the dresser and plopped down on the bed exhausted.

I laid there for a few minutes, and found myself too _worked_ up. So, I got up and went to the bathroom, turning the water on, allowing it to heat as I removed my clothing. The bathroom had a full vanity, and as I removed my boxer-briefs my fully hardened length sprang from its confining restraints. Running my fingers along it from the tip to the base, my cock jumping at the attention it was finally receiving.

Steam started to fill the room, and I climbed into the shower putting myself into the hot water; allowing the steam and heat to envelope my body. My dick was still hard, twitching of its own accord, begging for release. I grasped my cock in one hand, and the other pinching one of my hardening nipples. I gave myself one hard stroke down my full length, my knees almost buckling from the sheer pleasure of it.

I leaned back, the mixed sensations of the steaming hot water and cool icy tile caused my member to jerk in my hand. Giving myself another hard thrust, relishing in the feeling that I was able to give myself, I closed my eyes to see Edward's face.

_But I was no longer in the shower. We were in a Jacuzzi, the water bubbling and steaming. He smirked at me from across the Jacuzzi before sliding over to me and grasping my cock; without hesitation. He had me gasping from his very touch, his smile never fading even as I took his mouth with mine. Our tongues gently massaging one another's, as he continued to allow my aching cock to thrust through his palm__._

_I nipped his bottom lip as he withdrew from our embrace, his hands tracing and scratching down my inner thighs. He looked into my eyes with those piercing emeralds that he has for eyes, smiling as he bit his lip. Sliding his hands back up my thighs, he found his mark, one of his hands cupped and played with my balls, while the other grabbed hold of my raging hard-on. He then did something I would never expect given the setting, going under the water slowly; his eyes never leaving mine. _

_Just mere seconds after he was submerged, my cock was suddenly engulfed within his warm moist mouth. I bucked my hips needing more… more anything. And he answered by taking me in all the way to the base. I nearly came then, but I forced myself back under control; I wanted to savor every moment with him. He never settled into an exact rhythm, he kept surprising me with new angles and momentums. I was lost in the pure ecstasy of it all that what seemed like hours was merely a minute or two at the most. When he resurfaced I could not help but draw him close to me, needing to feel his naked body against my own. And oh what a wonderful body it was, so perfect just like him. _

_He settled onto my lap, hovering over my aching erection. Slowly he lowered himself onto me, inch by lustful inch. Once I was within him, I could not help but thrust into him. Edward whimpered with pleasure, and I soon had a rhythm. _

_As I thrust within him, I was stroking his raging hard on; matching timing with my thrusts. Arching his back, he shot spurts all across my chest and stomach. With the new angle I reached mine right after, filling him with all the cum that my body had stored up. We rode out our orgasms wrapped in each other's arms._

As I opened my eyes, I realized that I had slid to the floor of the shower, my knees had buckled due to one of the best orgasms I have ever given myself. I stretched out on the floor of the shower, letting the hot water wash over me. What was it about Edward that does this to me? I mean I have only known him for a day and now I am fantasizing about him… ok well that was normal… but why did his touch send my body into over drive and his scent makes my mind go hazy with lust? Only time will tell…

* * *

**A/N2: **There you go my Darlins. I hoped you enjoyed. I was not originally going to add the shower fantasy thing in there but I figured that you all deserved a treat for having to wait so long. Remember Reviews are love.

Time for shout outs! Yay! First of all if you guys are not reading **Dark Salvation**, start it now, thats an order hehe.

Second you should really read **Over the Top**, If any of you have watched Queer as Folk you'll love it.

Ok now as for this shout out, it is one you will rarely see me do as I am not a fan of Canon couples. I normally only read Slash. But this one caught my eye, and I loved it! **Only Human**, is a very well written and original piece. Check it out!


	7. Chapter 7 Sudden Outtings

**A/N: Hey guys just wanted to let you know a few things:**

**1. The reason that it takes so long for me to update is because I am working two full time jobs, RL sucks.**

**2. I am trying to start up another story, "Paranormal Twilight" while the first Chapter is up now, this story is priority. So I will try to post an update here at least twice a month. And as for PT, I will try to get at least one out a month.**

**3. A really big kiss to Fiber Kitty for being a great friend and the best Beta. And big hug to MM1 for being there when I needed a little... inspiration. And a huge shout out for their story, "Dark Salvation" oh that has me hard just thinking about it!**

**3. Someone PMed me, and that person will remain nameless. And that person told me that I should give up on this story, cause obviously no one reads it. **

**Well here is what I have to say to that. I ENJOY WRITING THIS, AND I KNOW THAT PEOPLE LOVE READING IT. YOU ALL HAVE TOLD ME EITHER IN PMs OR REVIEWS THAT YOU ENJOY THIS STORY, AND ARE ALWAYS ASKING ME WHEN I AM GOING TO UPDATE. AND I ENJOY WRITING THIS, SO I WILL CONTINUE WRITING, NOT ONLY FOR YOU ALL BUT FOR MYSELF AS WELL. AND TO THAT PERSON WHO SAID THAT I SHOULD QUIT, ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS DON'T HATE JUST SIT DOWN AND MASTERBATE.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Sudden Outtings**

**Two Weeks Later**

**Edward POV**

Dancing lights were thrown about the room in a dazzling array of color, giving my room a dream like feeling. Through my sleep clouded eyes I looked for the source of this fantastic display that I now beheld, though it took me a few moments to convince myself that I was not still dreaming. Searching around the room I found the source of my dreamscape, a prism set upon my dresser. That caused me to smile; Emmett had given that to me last night.

He had placed it there and told me that another surprise would be waiting for me in the morning, I didn't know then what he meant but I do now. This gave my room such a serene feeling, and since I had been having nightmares since I had gotten home, I guess that he thought that I would need something soothing to wake up to. He was right, though he must assume that my nightmares were of the accident; I knew their true nature, James. I still had an aching fear that he would come back again like some monster in a grim fairy tale and finish what he had started.

Although in the last few days my own well being has taken a backseat in my fears as I realized that Emmett would be in danger as well. Now my dreams have been filled with visions of his death by James' hand, my deathly past killing my handsome future. It is because of these feelings of dread and despair that I have decided to break the promise I made to myself, I am going to tell him tonight at dinner. He needs to know what he is getting into here, and I have to give him the option to leave.

Do I want him to leave, no. But I want him to be happy and above all safe, and away from me would be safe. If something happened to me, that I could handle; god knows that I deserve it after what I have done. I deserve much worse punishment than what James can deliver, but it would be to me and no one else; especially not Emmett.

So many things have changed these past couple of weeks. We have learned so much about each other, anything from our birthdays to our hopes and dreams… that brought back memories of last night…

_We were driving to Olive Garden, my favorite restaurant, to celebrate. Celebrating a huge breakthrough in my therapy, I had actually been able to stand up by myself. Now it had only been for a few moments before I fell on my face, but it was nice to have that feeling of being whole again if only for a few seconds. _

_But Emmett was making a bigger deal about it then was necessary; I mean did he have to call everyone that was at the party? And of course as soon as Alice got wind of it, she had to arrange a get together for everyone to celebrate. They asked me where I would want to go, and I told them Olive Garden; if I was going to have to go to this celebration then I was at least going to eat some of my favorite food. _

"_Whatcha thinking about?" Emmett asked, breaking my train of thought. I peered over at him from the corner of my eye, and damn if he did not clean up well. He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt and a pair of black Dickie pants; god if that color blue did not bring out his seductive eyes._

_I bit my bottom lip, "Just thinking about today, and tonight…. I mean I know that it is a big deal but do we really have to make a big deal about it?" The look that crossed his face at first made me think that I had hurt him, but then he smiled._

"_If you didn't want to go Eddie, that's all you had to say. But now you're stuck with it, cause everyone is already going to the restaurant…" I was about to protest but he put his hand up mockingly to let me know that he still had something to say. "Normally I would just flip a u-turn and we would be on our way home, but I am not dealing with the wrath of the _pixie._" He and I both chuckled as we pulled into the parking lot of Olive Garden, and everyone was outside waiting to greet us._

_Everyone that was at the party was there, all hugging me and congratulating me. Everyone was talking at once it was hard to make out anything that they were saying, so I just kept to an answer that was universal, "Thank you." Although I did see Alice elbow Jake in the gut, he probably deserved it; I could not help but laugh._

_After all the pleasantries we all went inside, Emmett went to push me in my wheel chair, but Jasper insisted that he do it. So Emmett walked beside me as we entered the doors, this was a change; since the first time that we met it was always him either in front or behind of me. To have him by my side was a very welcomed change._

_Thankfully Alice had called ahead of time to pencil us in the reservation book, so we were seated promptly. God forbid if Alice should actually have to wait to be seated. We were led to our table; well our table was actually four tables pushed together. The host went to remove the chair at the head but Emmett stopped him, he knew that I liked to actually sit in regular chairs, and not my wheel barrel with cushions. _

_Emmett went to help me out of the wheel chair but I stopped him, "I got it, but thank you." He nodded, but didn't move, wanting to be there should I need his help. I pushed myself up with my arms and Emmett helped by positioning the chair the right way. Placing one hand on the actual chair while Emmett held it steady, I pulled myself into place, sitting with a bit of a thud. "There, not so hard…" I smirked. Emmett had been helping me with my upper arm strength as well as my legs, it has helped a lot. _

_Everyone started to catch up about the last two weeks. It turns out that Alice just landed a huge job; she was in charge of designing the whole interior of the newest casino on the strip. She was excited to have been chosen out of the countless other applicants. As she said, "This is going to put me on the map!" Even though she was already the most sought after interior decorator in Vegas, working on a major casino, well if all goes well it would make her a worldwide name._

_Jasper had been recently contacted by the military to assist them with some matters, but that was all the information that he was given. He has a meeting with them tomorrow, but I doubt that he could even discuss it with us when he does find out what it is._

_As for Lauren and Ben, they are engaged now. But for a flip, Lauren was the one who proposed. "I got tired of waiting for what I knew was coming. So I did it, and oh did Ben ever blush." She was always a very strong woman, so it didn't really surprise me that she was the one who proposed. Ben was blushing now, so I can only imagine what he was like when she did it._

_Seth was complaining that Mike was making him go see the new 'Star Trek' movie tonight. Mike kept saying, "Sweetie, you're going to love it, I promise." Seth just rolled his eyes, he was obviously not a Trekkie_

"_I went with you to see that race car movie… what was it… Fast and Furious? Well in any event you promised that I got to choose the next movie, unless you wanna go back on your promise?" With that Mike made his point, and Seth conceded. _

_Other than that little disagreement, the boys are doing great. Just started the first semester of college, and with little difficulty, they had wanted to room together but their resident advisor did not permit room swapping without a dire need. And even though to them it was a dire need, I guess the RA didn't. It will be good for them to have their own space; everyone needs their own space to call their own._

_Sam's new mechanic shop was doing very well. He had just opened for business and was already able to pay back the loan he had to take out to open the place. Seth also worked there part time now, which I think is awesome; Sam will never let work interfere with his studies. Emily and he were still seeing each other, although she was unable to attend tonight because she had prior arrangements. _

Jacob, who sat as far from Alice as possible to avoid her smacking him, was actually behaving himself. Well, he was behaving as well as could be expected of Jake_. He is just working in his office as normal, but he noticed that there was a small outbreak of Parvo and asked me to bring Max in for a checkup. I agreed, I would do anything for Max… and for Emmett too I was coming to realize._

_We had many conversations throughout the night, but one in particular sticks out above all the rest…_

_Jasper was just finishing off his first glass of wine, a smirk on his face. "So, Emmett tell us about yourself. We know so very little about you." He glanced over at Alice, who smiled._

"_Yes Emmy please do," she started as she poured another glass of wine for Jasper who smiled at her. "I can already tell that you are going to be part of our circle of misguided deviants for quite awhile. And we just have to know more about you…" _

_Jake went to add something in, but Alice gave him a stare that could kill and he bit his lip. I would have protested their prodding but Emmett went into it head first, should I have expected anything different?_

"_Well there is a bit much to tell over a meal," Emmett took a drink of his iced tea before continuing. "Plus I am not really one to talk about myself. Why don't you ask me what you would like to know, and I will answer, fair enough?" His voice was sincere and kind. And in all actuality he really didn't talk about himself normally unless prompted too._

_Alice nodded, "More than fair, kinda like a game," She smiled her sweet and innocent smile. "Why don't we have everyone ask two questions each?" She looked around the table and everyone seemed more then interested._

"_Alice, don't be rude. He is entitled to his privacy and…" I tried to continue protesting but Emmett interrupted._

"_Eddie, it's ok. It'll be fun." He smiled at me and I was instantly at ease. I had to look away to hide my blush. Alice giggled as Emmett continued, "So who's going to start?" Ben volunteered._

"_Alright, I'll take the first go. Hmm… Ok. Where did you go to college? And what sports do you like to play?" Leave it to been to go for the athletics, he was probably looking for someone to play basket ball with._

_Emmett smirked holding up his college ring, "UNLV, were else would a Rebel like me go?" Alice and Lauren rolled their eyes as Ben held up his UNLV ring and they slammed their fists. Emmett and him laughed lightly, "And… as for sports, pretty much anything that gets me outdoors. But I prefer football," he nodded to the direction of Ben's letterman jacket. "We should play some ball some time… So who's next?"_

_Sam cleared his throat, it was unlike Sam to speak up in a situation like this. "How did you come up with the idea of being an at home physical therapist? Don't get me wrong we are grateful that you are, but just wondering. Oh and what is your dream car?" _

"_Leave it to you, Sam, to find away to bring up cars…" I smiled while saying this. Sam Just shrugged. _

"_Well, to answer your first question, I have found that people normally recover faster when they are in familiar surroundings. And nine times out of ten where is more familiar then home? I have a success rate where the men and women that I treat take less time to recover. That's why my dad called me about Edward here; he thought that he would benefit more from at home treatment rather than conventional treatment. And as for my dream car, well that's a no brainer, 1967 Corvette Stingray. With dual exhaust, upgraded from a six cylinder engine to an eight. Convertible, with leather seats, and a candy apple red paint job." Sam's jaw just about dropped; obviously he hadn't expected him to know that much about cars._

_They all laughed at Sam's expression, as did I. It was not that often that you can catch him off guard. Emmett just grinned, "Who's up to bat?"_

_Alice was grinning, "I'll be more than happy to go for a home run." She took a sip of her water, "So my first question is, are you gay?" In that split second that it took everyone to register what she had just said, we all just kinda of stared at her in disbelief, even Jasper; who was surprised very little by his wife's actions._

_Before I could even begin to tell Alice how rude that was, even though I really did want to know, Emmett answered. "Yeah Pix, I am. How'd you guess?" Now everyone stared at him for moment as it his answer registered with everyone, including myself. _

_Alice was itchingly giddy, "Just woman's intuition I guess." Jasper just kind of shook his head, taking another sip of his wine._

_Needless to say that the remainder of the questions was nowhere close to topping Alice's first. _

_After everyone's first initial shock, they were all very welcoming of the new circumstance. I knew they would, they did for me didn't they?_

_But surprisingly enough no one brought up the fact that I was gay for the remainder of the evening. After dinner everyone started with their goodbyes and as Ben helped me into my wheel chair, I saw Emmett talking with Alice, who handed him a small box from her purse._

_On the way home Emmett handed me the box, as I opened it I realized that it was rather heavy for a box no bigger than a magic eight ball box. Inside was a rather large quartz crystal. As I looked at the strange gift with wide eyes I heard Emmett explaining it to me. "I had Alice run by my place on her way here tonight. I told my dad that she would be coming by for this…"_

"_Thank you… but what's it for?" I could not help but ask about the remarkable crystal._

"_It was a gift from my mother when I was six. I had really bad night terrors and my mom got me this to make my waking world like a dream…" I could tell that talking about his mother was starting to upset him so I interjected._

"_How did it do that?" I asked trying to stay on subject but lead him away from painful memories._

"_That you will have to wait and see when you wake up now won't you?" He smiled before clearing his throat._

"_Now I hope that the fact that I am gay does not make you uncomfortable. If it does I will leave first thing in the morning…" I had to stop his ramblings._

"_Emmett… Emmett… If I had problem with you being gay then I would have a problem with myself…" He looked at me then._

"_You're gay?" It was a question but sounded more like a confirmation._

A knock at my bedroom door brought me out of my reminiscent state. I told Emmett to come in, and as he did I realized that he had been crying. "Emmett, what's wrong?"

* * *

**Post Note: Sorry about the Cliffie, but you know you love it. Reviews are my crack that keep me up writing late into the night.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Past Bites!

**A/N: Hey there guys, here is the next update! I am going on vacation this weekend. Going to go to cali and chill with some friends and family. On the plus side, during the trip there is at least 15 hours of driving, which I am not going to be doing any of! So that means that I get to do a lot of writting while I am on the road! And reading, OMG I need to catch up on more then 10 DS chapters! So at least I wont have to bring any books with me, just lots of lube! Ok well the rest of the A/N will be at the end.**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 8- The past bites!**

**Edward's POV**

Tears were pouring down Emmett's face, not sobbing but obviously something was truly bothering him. Following my first instinct, _to help him_, I tried to get out of bed; but in my hasty decision I forgot one thing, _I can't walk. _And with that I fell to the ground, a thud echoed in the room, "Ouch! Emmett… What's wrong? Are you ok?"

I was on the floor for all of two seconds before I was in his arms, "Edward…_sniffs…_ are you ok? _sniff"_ Even though he was obviously the one hurting, he was being selfless as always. He laid me down in my bed, his hand sliding across my forehead gently; lingering for a moment at my temple. The feeling of his skin against mine was pure ecstasy, the heat of his hand penetrating my flesh; sending shivers of excitement throughout my body.

"I'm f-fine, but what about you?! What's wrong? Are you ok?" I couldn't keep my voice from being shaky, or the sound of caring that dripped from my voice.

Emmett obviously misunderstood the shakiness in my voice, as he pulled his hand away from my face. "I'm sorry, I… I just needed someone to talk to…" He trailed off as his gaze drifted towards the windows, looking far beyond the scenery, the light from the morning sun shining on his face reminding me of an angel. But it also highlighted the glistening tears that were still falling down his face.

I scooted over on the bed, using my arms to move my legs first then readjusting the rest of my body. Patting the open spot beside me, "You can always talk to me Emm; I'm always here for you."

Looking at me with a weak strained smile, he sat down beside me. "Thanks Eddie… it's just that… that today is… it's my mom's birthday today. I have never deleted it from my PDAs calendar… and it always reminds me with a picture of her on October 4th every year…" He pulled out his PDA from his pocket and showed me the picture that he was talking about.

The title read '_Happy Birthday Mom_'. As for his mom, she was very beautiful, with wavy auburn hair that framed her heart-shaped face. Her blue eyes let me know where Emmett had gotten the oceans that people called eyes. "She's lovely; I can see where you get your eyes from…" My words we cut short as Emmett started to cry once more. I could not let him feel like this, I knew it was nothing that could be prevented; he just had to let it out.

Now whether it was instinct or just the sheer need to console him, I sat up and took him into my arms. He leaned limply against my shoulder, his body pressing against mine. The heat from his body easily penetrated my bare chest, filling me with a sense of longing. I stroked his hair and rubbed soothing circles on his lower back. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but was actually only a few minutes. The entire time I never said a word, letting him work through his pent up grief but always letting him know that I was there with my calming actions.

He sniffled, wiping the tears away from his eyes. Curling up onto the bed his arms encircling me, "Thank you… I'd say sorry but something tells me that you wouldn't let me…" I could feel him smirk against my chest. I could not help but breathe in his earthy aroma.

"Nope, I wouldn't have it…" my next words were a gamble of chance. They would either allow him to voice what he was feeling or have him delve back into sorrow, but the fact that it could help him work through his issues I chose to go ahead with it. "Emm… Tell me about her…" He sighed against my chest sending another wave of ecstasy through my body.

"I don't know where to begin… there… there is just so much she was… and still is…" Still caressing his hair and rubbing the circles he continued.

"Just start with what first come to your mind," I tried to channel my inner Jasper, hoping it worked.

I felt another tear roll down his cheek and land on my chest, and I felt his eye lashes brush across my skin; I knew that he had closed his eyes. But before I could voice my concern, I felt myself get mentally slapped by Alice and Jasper. They were both yelling at, '_He's trying to find a starting point! Keep your mouth shut! Love ya, but come on.' _Whether I was going insane or just remembering what they have always told me, I followed their advice none the less.

A few moments later I felt his eyes open as he began. We were there for at least an hour, but it felt like just minutes. I was so captivated by what I was being told of Emmett's mother. He told me everything that I could ever want to know and so much more, she was an amazing person. I could see so much of her in her son, things like always putting others before themselves and listening to their hearts over their minds. She lived in the now and hoped for the future, another quality that Emmett emulated.

I was amazed, sad, and thankful all in the same instance. Amazed at what a phenomenal and gracious person she was. She had done so much charity work, for anything from The Children's Miracle Network to AFAN to running her son's high school's PFLAG. She actually was the best person to go to when a child wanted to meet a celebrity, she got people like Angelina Jolie, Ben Affleck and Drew Barrymore to come and meet children.

Sorrow also danced within me at the fact that she was taken from this world so young, there was so much love that she still had to give. And I was also sad that she never got to see what a wonderful man her son turned out to be. He followed; unknowingly it seemed, in his mother's footsteps.

But I am thankful, thankful that she gave the world Emmett and that Emmett was part of my life because of the way she raised him. I silently thanked her for having such a wonderful son, and for always accepting him for who he was. In doing so she also had brought me new life, and for that I owed her more then I could ever convey.

Somehow during the course of the conversation we ended up lying next to each other, cuddling with one another; as I listened to him. "I can't believe it, you mother was such a wonderful person…" I held him close to me, as he rested his head on my chest. I never wanted this to end.

"Yeah she was, I miss her so much," He had begun to absentmindedly trace random shapes on my stomach and it felt amazing to feel him touching me like this.

I ran my fingers through his hair relishing being able to touch him, "I see a lot of her in you, her heart, her compassion, her selflessness… " I tilted his head up slightly so that we were looking into each other's eyes, the remaining tears making his eyes glisten the blue of autumn twilight. "And you have her wonderfully gorgeous blue eyes…" I would have continued my flattery but his sudden action startled me at first. He leaned up swiftly and pressed his lips to mine, out of sheer instinct I pulled back slightly.

Emmett's eyes widened and started to pull away while mouthing some form an apology, but I couldn't let that happen. "No, please…" I pulled him back to me cupping his face in my hands, allowing us both a moment to admire the other. Then our lips met once again, gently at first both of us setting our own rhythm; finding out what we both enjoyed. I nibbled on his lower lip, and my efforts rewarded me as he moaned into my mouth as he deepened our sensual embrace. Opening my mouth to his probing tongue, he explored my mouth and I, in turn, searched his; not leaving any space unexamined.

We pulled one another close, pressing our bodies against each other; our arousals all too apparent. We both moaned into our kiss, our cocks both twitching in response. This all felt so good, so… so right. We continued like this for what could have been forever for all I cared, I wanted it to be forever, but we eventually pulled apart.

He started to speak, but I was not going to have him apologize for something that we both wanted. "Emmett, please don't apologize. There's nothing to apologize for, we both wanted it… we both want each other. I know that I have since the first time I saw you…" He placed his index finger on my lips making a shush noise.

He sighed, "I have wanted to hear you say that… 'cause that's the same way I've felt about you since we first met. I saw you and I all I knew was that I had to know you, know everything about you. Something about you drew me in, and now I'm yours… that is… if you'll have me." I knew the last part was a question even though it didn't sound like one.

As he slid his finger down my lips, lingering for a moment on my bottom lip; I could not help but smile. "I'll take you now and forever that much I know. But the question is will you have me? I have not been completely honest with you…" His eyes peered into mine, pleading with me not to break his heart. I had no intention of breaking his heart, but I could not live with someone that I was lying to.

"What could you possibly have to tell me that would change the way I feel about you?" I could hear the worry in his voice, and I was feeling so bad for putting this on him; and on his mother's birthday of all days. But it had to be done before we could become more then we are now. I felt like an asshole now.

"Well, the first place to start would be the night of my accident… that being the first part of it, it wasn't really an accident." I gauged his reaction, and so far he wasn't too freaked out. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he stayed quiet and hesitantly motioned for me to continue.

"You see, it's all really hard to explain…" Great now I was stumbling and procrastinating, too late; the cat is out of the bag now. "I was att… attacked." Emmett's face turned from worried to confused.

_Of course he is confused; he doesn't know the whole story idiot!_ I thought quickly. "You see, it was my… well my ex. I had left him when I moved out here from New York… well I did not move directly out here, I moved around a lot for about six months. That's when I landed here in Vegas, and it just seemed like the right place to start fresh… to leave my past buried…" Now I was the one on the verge of tears, remembering all of my past I had tried so hard to forget. He simply placed his hand on my thigh in a reassuring way. He once again didn't speak but just waited for me to continue, as if he knew there was more. I could now see anger building behind his eyes, whether it was against me or James or both, I was not yet sure at this point.

"I had to leave him, he wouldn't stop using drugs! He was always hitting me! The only way that I was able to leave is that my best friend, Bella, put her job and life on line. She's a cop, and she planned it out with me. She was going to nail him on a drug trafficking charge, even though it wouldn't stick; his family is too well connected. But, he would have to stay in the holding cell over night. And that's when I fled. I was at the air port when I ran into his cousin, Victoria, a red-headed she-devil of bitch. She tried to coax me into the leaving but I made a run for it. I made it past the gate, and she couldn't pass since she didn't have a ticket. I traded my ticket to LA for a ticket to Miami, and paid the teller off so as not to log the change in the computer…"

Emmett reached for the phone and started dialing before I could stop him. I reached over and hit the receiver. "Why did you do that?!" Emmett asked the anger apparent in his tone. I recoiled immediately, fearing what could come next. But his expression softened and a tear slid down his cheek, "Edward, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that. I just wanted to get this fucker taken care of…" He slid his up my chest to my neck and pulled me gently to him kissing my passionately. "I will never hurt you; I swear that on my life… I swear that on my… on my mother's grave." I couldn't help but sob into his shoulder.

"You can't do that, you can't call the cops. He'll just get out of it! He always does…" Emmett began to rub his hand gently up and down my back, trying his best to console me. And it did help to calm me down a bit, until the next thing he suggested.

"What about Jasper? He has some pull with the military doesn't…" I couldn't let him finish that sentence, I already knew the outcome.

"No… No, please don't do that…" I started sobbing harder. "He'll end up just like Bella did… James fucking killed her, Emmett. He got out of jail the next day and killed her! And of course his daddy, the fucking governor, gave him an air tight alibi!" This was all becoming too much for me to handle, my breathing accelerated and I started feeling dizzy.

"Edward! I need you to calm down, otherwise you're going to hyperventilate and pass out. Please stay with me, ok? Listen to the sound of my breathing. Focus on that, don't think about anything but the sound of air, in and out…" I tried to do what he asked me to do, and it worked for the most part, my breathing returned to as normal as possible given the circumstances.

"I can't get the others involved. I could not bear their blood on my hands…." Now that I had opened this can of worms I didn't know what do.

Emmett sighed, "Ok. I won't tell them, but you're going to have to tell them sooner or later. And as for this _James_, I am pretty sure that… that he is long gone. He probably thinks… that you're… dead." I had never really thought about it that way, maybe he really was gone. He hasn't shown up or tried anything thus far, and by now he would have; he's not known for his patience.

My worries still had to voice themselves, "But what if he is out there… waiting for his next opportunity?" My voice trembled at the mere thought of it.

Emmett responded with utter care and love in his voice, "Nothing and no one is going to hurt you, I'm here and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." I both relaxed and tensed at those words, I didn't want him or anyone getting hurt again because of me. Bella gave her life to try and protect me; and I couldn't bear that again.

Emmett reached for the phone again and before I could voice my concern he simply stated, "I'm just calling the school and letting them know you won't be coming in today." I went to say something but he interjected, "Edward you are in no shape to go teach a class today, plus we have plenty of things to discuss."

For some reason I could not help but feel safe with him. But once again I was reminded of my horrible experience when my hand rested on my scar.

* * *

**A/N Continued: Ok what did you guys think? What do you think is going to happen next? **

**Now I will admit that I had a totally different chapter planned out for this one, but the Eddie-kins and Emmy-bear started to write themselves and this is what it ended up as. **

**Well Tell Me what you think! I hope you liked it... ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 Feelings and Complications

**A/N: Hey there guys sorry bout the wait for the chapter, I had to go to Cali for my brother. He and he wife had their first baby, YAY! I am an uncle four times now! Woot woot! Please review and enjoy! The violin song in this chapter is at this url: **.com/watch?v=ls_IVx-q3Qo

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Emmett's POV**

We sat there holding one another, I knew Edward was just as lost in thought as I was; we both had a lot to think about. He had just laid two big bomb shells on me, one he wants me just as much as I want him; that was one of the greatest things that he could have ever told me. And two, was the fact that he had a bastard of an ex, which had abused him both emotionally and physically… I can't handle anyone doing that normally and when it came to hearing that Edward had been put through that, all I could think about is ripping this _James'_ head from his shoulders. But for now, I would not let Edward know just how much this bothered me; for his sake. I was in no way angry with him in the slightest, but I know that he would not see it that way; he always found some way to put the blame on himself.

As for the similarities between mine and Eddie's pasts, it was uncanny. I would be more than willing to share this with him, but not just yet; I just don't want to take the chance of shocking his mind with the potential overload of information. Thankfully mine and Demitri's relationship had never escalated to physical violence, but when it came to the emotional pain that he went through; that I can relate to all too well. Not only had his heart been broken by a man that he had loved, that same man abused him, hopefully not beyond repair.

Things weren't turning out the way I had wanted them too; good thing I hope for the best but plan for the worst. "Eddie, I will be right back…" He looked up at me tears still in his eyes. The look that he gave was pleading for me not to leave him. "I'm not leaving, I promise. I'm just going to get something from my room. I won't be gone for more than two minutes."

He nodded, "O…ok." That was all he was able to say, and even that came out shaky. Reluctantly he released his hold on me.

Before I got up, I kissed him tenderly but with urgency. I need him to know beyond any shadow of a doubt that I wanted him and that I was not going anywhere. Our tongues mingled and caressed one another, deepening the passion between us. Now, it was I who had to push myself away if I were going to get what I needed from my room. So with my own reluctance, I stood slowly, unwilling to break the kiss for as long as possible.

Before I walked out of the room, I looked back at Edward; just seeing him made me smile. And I was happy that I had turned to look at him, because he in turn smiled _my smile_. It was just like the first time I saw that crooked grin, my stomach feeling as if there were a zillion butterflies fluttering around inside.

Once again I had to tear myself away from him, I wanted to do something for him; but to that I needed my instrument from my room. Walking down the hallway towards my room, all I could think about now was that Edward needed to calm down. I know that he has to deal with a lot, but if he doesn't calm down he was going to end up back in the hospital. I was just hoping that what I used to do to sooth my mother will work for Edward.

A voice inside my head was speaking to me in an all too familiar voice. _"Take care of him, my dear. He needs you, and I know that you love him. Play from your heart, let the feelings you feel fill the sound. Things will work out, I promise."_ Mom… That was my mother's voice… I did not have time to consider the psychological implications of that right now; I just hoped that she is right.

Once in my room, I retrieved my violin. I have not played in years but I always took it with me everywhere. The last time I had played was at my mother's funeral, she had asked me to in her video will. Since then I have not felt the inspiration to play, until now that is.

_I hope that this works._ I thought as I walked back to Edward's room.

_It will dear, have I ever made a promise that I didn't keep?_ My mother's voice sounded in my head, again.

I didn't care if I was insane for having this conversation. _You're right, mom. I know it will work… it has to._ I thought to my mother… myself… whichever.

As I walked back into his bedroom, he was lying down. The way the light from the morning sun shown upon him, and the dancing lights of the prism glistened on his pale skin made him look as if his skin were sparkling. His green eyes peered over to me, examining me and the violin in my hands. The look that played its way across his face was a mixture of happiness and confusion.

I went to speak but couldn't find the words. Instead I just raised the violin to my shoulder, gently holding the bow in my free hand. I took a moment considering what to play. _Play from your heart._ My mother's voice said again. So I closed my eyes, and focused on thoughts of Edward, who he was, how I felt about him, and how much we cared for each other. Feelings of love and happiness filled me, along with the sadness that Edward and I both carried within us.

The next thing I knew, my hand was flowing along the strings and the bow was flying across them. I had never played this arrangement before; it was just coming to me as I allowed these feelings to fill me. It sounded just as I wanted it to, a confusion of rhythms that showed the love, hurt, passion, and darkness that we both felt.

Whenever I felt that I didn't know where to take the next note, a phantom guiding hand lead me on. _Thanks, Mom._ I thought every time, whether it was her or not, I didn't care; she would have done it in life and she was too caring to not find a way to do it from heaven.

I looked, caringly, at Edward through the entire song. His clover eyes always glistening, his expression of happiness and contentment made me feel the urge to keep playing. I would play forever if doing so would keep him like this.

We stayed here in this musical haze for about thirty minutes, he never took his eyes off of me nor did I take mine off him. I smiled, letting my obvious feelings all the more apparent. We would have stayed like this for a long time yet, until Edward's cell phone rang.

My playing came to a reluctant end, as I looked over to Edward. He grabbed his phone off the night stand and looked down at the caller ID, "its Alice…" His voice trailed off for a moment, "I can't talk to her. She'll know something's wrong… I can't put her at risk…"

I hastily walked over to his side and took the phone. "I'll answer it, no worries." He nodded but the look in his eye conveyed his obvious plea. Opening the phone, "Hey there Alice, what's up?" I tried to keep my voice level and calm, I did not want to tip her off to the blatant distress Edward had been in earlier. Plus, it was Edward's secret to tell not mine.

"Oh I was headed to work and thought that I would call and check up on Eddie boy. Where is he?" The sound in her voice let me know she had no idea that anything was wrong.

"He's taking a bath right now. Then we are going to get to work on some therapy. If you like I can have him give you a call afterwards?" I smiled at the thought of Edward in the tub. Even though I had seen him naked before, I had always blocked my mind from going there. Now it could go there all it wanted.

"Oh no, that's fine. It was more of a checkup really, I trust you to take _good_ care of him… As a matter of fact, I can ask you what I was going to ask him…" I would have told her ok, but she didn't wait for me to respond. "Did you and Edward hook-up yet? Cause if me asking you _the big question_ last night didn't break down the wall of uncertainty between you two, then I will scream!" She was practically screaming already.

"Um… well you see…" I was stumbling over my own words, and she did not miss it.

"You did! O.M.G. It's about damned time! You two have liked each other since day one, me and Jasper knew it!" Alice said with pure giddy satisfaction.

My eyes were wide as I covered the mouth piece and mouthed to Edward, "Does she always have to know everything?" To which he just nodded with a curious look and my smile on his face.

"Ok, tell me everything! I want details, and don't think that not telling me will keep me out of the loop. Eddie will tell me everything eventually. So why postpone the inevitable? Just tell me now, please Emmy?" I was simply astonished by the way Alice had knack for knowing how everything would turn out. I had to give Jasper props, any other man would have just said no.

After a moment of being dumbstruck, Edward tugged on my shirt and spoke without words, "What's going on?" I shrugged, since I kinda didn't know myself.

"Well Alice you are just going to have to wait till he tells you himself, but when you ask him tell him that he has my permission to talk about it…" From the look on Edward's face, as well as rolling his eyes, I assumed he figured it out.

"Ah! You're no fun! Well I'm at work now. Gotta go, and once again bout damned time!" I said my goodbyes and hung up the phone. Even with all of what was going on, my mouth was still hung open in shock.

"W-what did she want?" I could hear the nervousness in his voice, probably worrying that there was yet another problem to add onto our plates.

I laid down beside Edward, laying my head on his chest and my arm across his stomach. "Everything is fine. She… well it would seem that she had our _encounter_ with one another planned out since last night… Is there really anything she doesn't know?"

"Very few, she has the best _women's intuition _in the flippin world," his smile was evident in the sound of his voice. "What was that that you were playing? I have never heard anything like that before…"

I was at a loss for words at first, how do I tell him that he was the one that had inspired it? How do I tell him that was becoming my muse? _Be honest with him, you both need honesty._ Thanks Mom.

"Well… its kinda hard to explain… you see I just sorta made it up… but it was like I had always known that song. In all honesty I was playing about you, if that makes any sense." God I must sound like an idiot.

"You mean that I… that I inspired you to create that beautiful melody? Rather like a muse?" Oh my god is Edward a mind reader? Edward's hand gently stroked my hair, "That's the most romantic and lovely thing that anyone has ever done for me."

Smiling I looked up at him, pressing my lips to his, relishing the connection we were developing, rather quickly. Against his mouth I whispered into our kiss, "You haven't seen anything yet."

**Edward's POV**

We laid there just talking about everything and anything, I told him more then I have ever told anyone… with the exception of Bella. How did it turn out that he was comforting me, when he was the one that had come to me crying? Then it occurred to me, '_We are comforting each other._' That was a notion that seemed to fit rather well.

About an hour later he helped me get dressed, but this time it seemed more intimate than usual. As he helped me, I no longer loathed having to be helped. It wasn't like a friend or employee helping someone they pitied, but rather a lover taking care of the object of their affections. My body reacted to his touch, and my arousal was rather obvious. But he made no snide remarks, not that he would. But instead caressed my face and told me, "I… I love you Edward." With those words said all I wanted in that moment was him. I wanted to feel him inside of me, but we both knew that this wasn't the time.

"I love you too." As soon as those words slipped over my lips, his lips were crashing into mine; our tongues mingling with one another. I pulled him to me, never breaking the kiss. He sat straddling my lap, I ran my fingers through his hair; scratching his scalp which earned me a moan. In turn his fisted my hair causing me to whimper out a moan of pleasure. We didn't have to find out what turned one another on, it's like we already knew.

The door bell rang, and Max started to bark quietly; just his normal way of letting me know that someone was here. We reluctantly pulled away and broke the kiss. "I swear people don't have anything but bad timing anymore," Emmett said as he slid from my lap and offered me his back; which I gladly took.

As we were reaching the bottom of the staircase Emmett called out, "Who is it?"

The answer that we received was one that we were not expecting. "I… it's Mike… I… had nowhere else to go…" His voice was shaky and unsure, _where was Seth?_

* * *

**Post A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter. Let me know what you think. Loves ya all, ttyl! *mwah, mwah* And a special thanks to MM1 who kindly agreed to beta this for me, FiberKitty is on a much deserved vacation. **


	10. Chapter 10 Paternal Instincts

**A/N: I am sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I know I deserved to be punished... but thankfully FiberKitty and MM1 have already kicked my ass enough to get me to write this... my ass is still sore. I hope that you enjoy! Oh and there is a rather obvious part that is in relation to ****kittenmischief****'s Dark Salvation. I have already gotten their approval so please don't say that I am stealing anything, believe me it will still happen none the less. This story is in no way linked to that master piece, except for the fact that my two favorite Ladys FK and MM1 have inspired me to write.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Paternal Instinct**

**Edward's POV**

As we reached the door, I asked Emmett to help me stand. He reluctantly agreed, setting me on to my feet at the base of the stairs; I used his arm and the banister for extra support. Emmett used his free hand to open the door.

What we were met with was a tear stricken Mike, looking down; arms wrapped around him. His face was a mixture of grief, depression, and reluctance. He peered up at us, his blue eyes seeming aged by his inner turmoil.

In the second it took him to realize that we had opened the door, he flung his arms around me sobbing, "I… don't know… what to do… I didn't know where else… to turn… Mr. Mason please… help me…" His words had paralyzed me, what had happened? Could Seth be hurt? This paralization faded quickly as my dormant nurturing instincts kicked in.

"Michael, please calm down. I need you to calm down so that you can tell me what's wrong." I was rather surprised at the calmness of my voice. It took him a few moments to compose himself enough to nod understandingly against my shoulder. "Ok now, tell me what's wrong? Where is Seth? Is he ok?"

It was Emmett who spoke up as Mike seemed to be about to go into hysterics once again. "Maybe we should take this to the living room?" Emmett voice sounded like that of a concerned parent.

I nodded, "Yeah Emmy, can you take Mike into the living room, and get him situated. I will make my way in there myself." Emmett gave me a worried glance, and I just smiled and patted the railings that he had installed around the house. "I think I can manage," I smiled at him and he smirked in return.

Emmett led Mike into the living room, while I trailed behind them. Walking, go figure, although my arms were doing most of the work, it still felt good to be able to move on my own. Although Emmett kept looking over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure I wasn't struggling, while normally I would be annoyed by being pitied I knew that it wasn't pity coming from the ocean blue glances, it was he unwavering love; and I loved him all the more for it.

We were soon in the living room; Emmett sat Mike in the arm chair to the right of the sofa. He then came to help me to the couch. While I was able to walk short distances with the support of the railing, I unfortunately could not walk across an open area without some form of assistance. Although all I would need to walk the distance was Emmett's supportive arm, he picked me up bridal style, which I could not help smile at his antics.

His blue eyes stared deeply into mine, and for a moment I was lost in thought, a day dream really. One where they were both in these same positions, but they were wearing something more formal, and a red rose was dawned on the left of his chest. I was brought back to the present as Emmett sat me down on the couch, and I saw Mike once again in emotional distress.

"Now, Mike," I began making sure that my voice was clam and gentle. "Tell me what's the matter, is it Seth?" Seeing that he was about to start into another round of hysterics I took that as a yes. "Mike, please calm down, if you don't calm down enough to tell me what is wrong, then I won't be able to help." I made sure to put some authority, but not losing my calm and gentle tone.

Before Mike could respond, Emmett excused himself, saying that he would be right back. I spared a fleeting glance at him with a raised eye-brow. Emmett just smiled and nodded his head towards Mike. That brought my attention back to the situation at hand.

Mike sighed, drying his eyes before he began. "Well it's kind of… well personal…" Mike's voice was shaky and I gave him a reassuring smile and a gentle squeeze to his hand. That seemed to help him to continue, "Well you remember my… my father…" His eyes locked with mine begging me not to bring it up around Emmett or anyone for that matter. It brought back memories from over almost a year ago…

_I was in my classroom early one morning in December, grading papers when I heard sobbing coming from in the hallway outside of my open door. More than a little concerned I went to see Mike Newton sitting in the hallway with his back to the wall cradling his face in his hands crying._

_Slowly I approached him, I didn't want to startle or alarm him. As I got nearer to him I made my presence known by softly saying, "Mike… are you ok?" Mike looked up with tears streaking down his face, a mixture of sorrow and shock strewn across his face. I knelt down to bring us both to an equal level; in doing that I realized that his left eye was beginning to swell. "Mike what happened? Who did this?" My voice must have sounded urgent and caring because he relaxed noticeably. _

_Mike threw his arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder. "My dad… He was drunk this morning… we got into a… a fight… because he saw… he saw me kiss Seth…" He started sobbing harder and held him knowing that he needed to let it out. A few moments later he continued, "He told me that… that he didn't want… want a faggot for a son… then he… he punched me…" Now he was sobbing harder making his word unintelligible. _

"_Mike, I'm so sorry… You're father had no right to do that to you. You did nothing wrong, nothing. He is the one that should feel ashamed…" Just then the doors at the other end of the hallway opened and a forty-something year old man staggered into the doorway._

"_Mike!" the man yelled. "You filthy faggot! Did I say you could leave the house! I don't need your disgusting antics ruining my reputation!" The man's words were slurred obviously he was still intoxicated and Mike went ridged at the sound of his voice._

_Anger and sheer rage filled every fiber of my being but I managed to calm my voice as I told Mike, "Go into my classroom. There is phone in there, dial 717. Its campus security, tell them to come to my class room. Do you understand?"_

_Mike nodded against my shoulder, and scurried off towards the room. I stood trying my best to keep my anger in check. "Sir," God that was hard for me to call that worthless piece of shit, "you need to leave…" He started to rush forward, seeing that Mike had vacated the hallway._

"_Get back here you little fuck!" He neared me and tried to step around me, but I put up my hand and stepped in front of him._

"_You're not getting your hands on him," And with that said I pushed him back to put more distance between him and Mike._

_He staggered then yelled at me, "You stupid shit! You're protecting that disgusting faggot!" But that's where I cut him off._

_I was yelling, "You sorry excuse for a father! I am protecting a brilliant young man, who is more intelligent then you will ever know! I am protecting a scared boy, who is just trying to figure out feelings that he doesn't fully understand!" Then the bastard cut me off._

_He was screaming at me as he walked towards me, "He needs to be fixed! He should…" But at this point I was not going to let him say another word._

"_Mike," I was yelling louder than I ever had before, "needs love and support! The kind that you're supposed to give him! You're his father, damn it! You're supposed to love him no matter what!" At this his anger flared and he threw a punch at me, but I easily deflected his blow with my left arm and swung back with my right. My fist hit its mark, with a loud crack._

_Moments later campus security came in and took him away, and the police got involved. The rest of that December was filled with court proceedings and such. As it turned out, Seth's parents were more than willing to take Mike in. They were fine with the fact that their son was gay, and had no problem with his boyfriend living with them; although Mike would have his own room._

I blinked to clear my head, and I nodded to Mike. He continued, still trying to get his sobs under control. "Well last night… last night Seth… he came home… And he was drunk… we had gotten into… into a fight earlier… and he left… and… when he got… got home…" He trailed off his emotions getting the better of him.

Worry was filling my mind and was more than likely evident in my voice, "Did he… did he hit you?" The words sounded foreign like a total impossibility, but given the facts it was a concern.

Mike looked up at with a look of astonishment on his face, "No…" I relaxed at knowing that there was no abuse going on. Mike continued, "I left when he got home," he seemed to have gained more control over his emotions. Mike continued, "He came home, and from the way he was acting I knew that he had been drinking… He was slamming the doors and cabinets as he was going around the apartment. I was… well I got really scared. I didn't want a repeat of… of what happened with my dad… so I… I left…" Well there went his emotional control again.

But I couldn't let him and Seth end like this; they have worked so hard in making this relationship work. And I will be damned if I just let it end, I needed more information in order to help salvage their relationship. "Mike, I need to try and stay calm. I need you to tell me what you two were arguing about, that way I can see what can be done." I was trying to my best to keep my voice calm and level, it seemed to have worked.

Mike looked up tears making his blue eyes shine and reminded me of Emmett, '_Where is Emmett?'_ I thought to myself as Mike began. "We were arguing about, it's stupid really now that I think about it, but… wow this is a bit embarrassing… We were arguing about… sex." At what must have been a rather quizzical look and a raised eye-brow, Mike continued. "Well he wants to take it further, you know… more intimate. But, I just don't feel ready for it. He said that it had been over a year since we have been together and he didn't understand what I was waiting for… and in all actuality I don't know either, it just doesn't feel right… you know what I mean?" Mike looked at me with a silent plea for understanding.

And understanding I could give; although I could not help but smile slightly. This was going to be easier than having to deal with utter emotional trauma. Even though there was the underlying issue about Seth drinking to solve his problems and Mike's subsequent issues with his father's actions a little then a year ago. Then I thought occurred to me, but I would have to bring it up a little later. "Mike, it is perfectly fine to want to hold off on… more intimate relations. And Seth needs to understand that. You two need to sit down and talk. Now I have an idea, but I will only make the call if you say that it's ok."

Mike gave me a look that silently screamed, _'Anything you can do, Please!'_

So with that in mind I continued, "You remember my friend Jasper?" Mike nodded slowly as if he didn't know why I had brought up Jasper. I explained, "Jasper is a therapist by trade, and while he normally handles cases of a different nature I am sure that he will be more than willing to help you and Seth work through any problems you may have. And before you say anything about a friend helping you, Jasper is more than able to keep his work like separate from his social. When you are not in his office he will treat you no differently then he has thus far, of that I can assure you." Mike looked rather relieved, and then his cell phone started ringing.

He fumbled in his pocket and pulled it out, "It's Seth… I can't… I don't know…" Mike was starting to breathe hard and deep trying to steady himself.

I held out my hand, "Mike, I'll talk to him. I promise everything is going to be ok." Mike looked up at me with a blank look on his face as he handed me the phone.

I answered the call, "Hello, Seth?"

There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line before he responded, "Who is this? Where is Mike?" Worry was evident in his voice.

I responded in a calm kind voice, "Seth, this is Edward, remember? Mr. Mason? Seth is here at my house." I waited to give him a chance to take this in.

"Mr. … Mason. Is Mike ok? I know we got into a fight but when I got home he left. I haven't seen him in hours…" It was obvious that Seth was no longer intoxicated, worry is very sobering.

"He's fine Seth, you just startled him is all. You remember what happened the last time he was around someone who had been drinking and was angry…" I would have continued but Seth cut me off.

"Mr. Mason, I swear I didn't hurt him… I had… I wasn't thinking straight… Oh my god, he must hate me! How could I have been so stupid! "I could hear him sobbing into the phone. And at that moment Emmett came back into the room and sat next to me, entwining his fingers with mine.

Mike gave me a worried look and I mouthed to him, 'Its ok.'

Seth was still crying on the phone. "Seth, I need you to calm down. Now I will be more than happy to help in any way that I can, but I need you to calm down so we can talk about this…" I let him absorb this while I waited for him to respond. Emmett was tracing soothing circles into the back of my hand, which helped to relax me further so that I could handle the situation better.

"Mr. Mason, I am so sorry… Please tell Mike that for me…" He sniffled into the phone. "What can I do? I know I was such an idiot…"

"Well, I was thinking that our friend Jasper could help?" It ended up sounding more like a question then a statement.

"I will do anything… but what about until then?" He trailed off towards the end and I had to strain to hear him.

"Then I will make the call and have him contact you two. But, in the meantime might I suggest that you and Mike go for coffee and discuss things. Plus I am sure that you need some coffee, from what I heard you were pretty plastered last night." I was trying to get things start for them, hopefully it would work out. But from this point on they were on their own.

"Now Seth," I started, "I am going to put Mike on." I did not wait for him to respond, but instead handed the phone off to Mike who took it reluctantly. But before I could say anything, Emmett cut in.

"Go ahead and use the kitchen, through there," Emmett pointed down the hall behind us. "It will give you a bit more privacy."

Mike smiled and nodded as he got on the phone. I mentally blocked out what he was saying to Seth, it was their own private conversation after all. I did notice that he had walked down the hall.

I looked to Emmett, "So where did you go off to mister?"

Emmett, who was still drawing invisible circles on the back of my hand, responded. "I thought that Mike would feel more comfortable talking to you, alone. Besides he barely knows me, it was probably much easier that way. He trusts you, you know." He looked into my eyes as he finished what he had to say.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I guess you're right… as usual. So what are we going to do today?" I posed the question while I waggled my eye-brows at him.

He smirked, "Actually you seem to have already decided that for us, well according to Alice that is." It must have been my confused look on my face that prompted him to continue. "Well while you were talking to Mike, she called and told me to remind you that it was your friends' engagement party tonight. She thought that she told you last night at dinner…"

I racked my head trying to remember that, but I could not recall. "No, I don't remember her saying that… Did she happen to say who it was? That was getting engaged that is…" I really could not remember her telling me that…

"Well that's the strange part; all she said was to tell you that Lady… Mischief and Mistress Kitty, what kind of names are those? Any way she told me that to tell you that they would not except 'No' for an answer, said something about whipping you senseless if you missed their party… Care to explain." This last query must have been because I burst out laughing.

After the few moments it took me to compose myself I responded, "Oh my god! Those two are finally tying the knot! Their two of my more eccentric friends… they co-own a fetish shop." At this Emmett raised an eye-brow, like I knew he would.

"And how did you come to know the owners of a fetish shop?" He was smiling the entire time; I think that the idea of fetish play was actually turning him on.

"I went in there about two years ago to get a Halloween costume. I started talking to them and we just hit it off. Since then we have been pretty close friends. I am surprised you have yet to meet them… they must have been out of town." I explained which made Emmett's smile waver slightly. "But I did shop there quite a bit after the fact. They did have such a great selection of clothing… among other things." That made him smile a bit more again.

Mike came back into the room and we said our good byes, while wishing him luck. He smiled and told us thanks. I made a mental note to talk to Jasper tonight at the party, and have him schedule the meeting with Mike and Seth.

We started to head back up to my room, me on Emmett's back. Once we reached the top of the stairs, I asked him, "By the way, did Alice happen to mention where the party was going to be at?"

Emmett shrugged slightly, "Some club called Krave; apparently they have rented out the entire club for the night."

I laughed as Emmett opened the door to my bedroom, "That figures, they do like their ambiance every now and then." Emmett laid me down on the bed, and then laid next to me.

"Sounds as if you know them pretty well… by the way, how did you ever find that place to begin with?" Emmett asked, and was now tracing my jaw line with the back of his hand.

I smirked, "Jasper showed it to me one day. Said that he and Alice shopped there often, and it was the best place to get a costume." I pulled Emmett close to me before planting a kiss upon his full lips. I opened my as he did as well, slowly our tongues fought for dominance but we soon settled for a slow rhythmic oral symphony. After what seemed like forever we tore ourselves apart from each other gasping slightly.

He looked into my eyes for a long moment before speaking, "So what was the name of this shop? Just in case I ever need a costume?" He asked waggling his eye-brows at me.

I bit my lip before I responded, "Dark Salvation…" At that Emmett smiled.

"I like it; maybe we should go there sometime?" He asked but didn't wait for me to respond. He crushed his mouth into mine, and I was lost in the pleasure of it all. We didn't come up for air for quite some time.

* * *

**Post Note: I really hope that you like it! Also Check out my new fic, 'A Love Unforetold' its a Harry Potter Slash Fic about Harry, Cedric and Malfoy!**


	11. Chapter 11 Puzzle Pieces

**Disclaimer: Stephine Meyer owns all, yes even you. I just like to make her characters to be the way they are in my head.**

**(See bottom for AN)**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Puzzle Pieces**

Emmett's POV

Well after the situation with Mike was resolved, Edward and I went back upstairs to his bedroom. I laid him down on the bed before taking my spot next to him... My Spot... I liked the way that sounded.

I leaned in, placing a kiss on his plump lips. However, what was meant to be just a solitary show of affection, turned out to be far more than I had expected. Surprisingly it was Edward who took the dominate roll, forcefully grabbing my hair and making our mouths locked in a not so fleeting embrace. His tongue ran across my bottom lip seeking entrance, which I granted without hesitation. Normally I would have striven for dominance in this sensuous kiss, but I was really starting to like this side of Edward; so I relented, and gave into his carnal demand for domination. I had never been able to give up control before, but with Edward I felt safe, secure; enough so that I relinquished all my will to him.

I relished the feeling of Edward exploring my mouth as he left no corner unexplored. So entranced by his ministrations was I, that I did not notice his hand running down my back until he firmly squeezed my taut rear. This action elicited a moan of pure arousal from me.

He bit my neck deeply, and the mixture of pain and pleasure was almost too much for me to bear. I allowed myself to become lost in the sensation, sagging into his embrace. I was quickly losing all forms of rational thought. As Edward released his almost vampiric like ministrations, I willed myself to hear the words he was sensuously growling into my ear, "Emmett, I want you…" And as if to accentuate his point, he pulled our bodies flush together; revealing both of our engorged arousals to one another.

Without even having to think about what I was saying, I responded, "I'm your's…" No sooner had I uttered those two little words then Edward had pulled me on top of him. While I was surprised by this, I did not mind it in the slightest. I was still falling in love with this side of Edward, as I had already with the rest of him.

Not a moment later, he pulled me by the neck to meet his exquisite mouth again, resuming our passionately heated embrace. He started grinding his hips into mine, and while I was more than enthusiastically willing to return these actions; I needed to feel more of him.

Edward released the hold that he had unwaveringly claimed on my ass, and while I was stricken with a sense of loss; that feeling was all too fleeting. As if he had plucked the want… no, the need out of my head, he started to sit up pulling his shirt over his head. The movement broke our erotically provocative kiss, but it was a price I was willing to pay to see the treasure of utter beauty that lay just above our straddling hips.

I took a moment to take in everything held before my eyes. Edward's body was the most amazing sight that I had ever had the pleasure to behold. He had a slim waist that his jeans clung to in a lovely manner, and God how I envied that damned article of clothing. My gaze traveled over the lengths of his abdomen that sloped and curved in all the right places, giving the emerging outline of a six pack that suited him. Then my eyes strayed to the scar that marred his perfect body, but somehow added to his beauty, giving a rugged look to an otherwise aristocratically regal appearance.

A sudden urge over came me and I could not help but to plant a loving kiss where the scar began just beneath his right nipple; which was taut with arousal. Edward gasped suddenly when my lips met his flesh, and I peered up to see his emerald eyes shining down at me in wonderment. I began to kiss my way down the marred flesh, my own arousal growing with each touch of his skin I was granted. I was blessed with an elicited moan from my love with every other caress. I was doing my best to kiss away all his demons.

As I reached his shoulder I silently thanked whichever god that had allowed this man to live, and be brought into my life. Edward's hand caressed my hair, lightly pulling like a cat. All I could think at that moment was, _'My Little Sadistic Lion'_.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a thrust of Edward's hips; when I looked up into those piercing heavy-lidded lustful eyes I could not help but smirk. As I sat up, still straddling his hips, I peeled my shirt off slowly. And with each new piece of flesh revealed was accentuated with a gentle grinding of our engorged cloth-covered groins. Midway into my strip-tease I had Edward whimpering in desire while he met me thrust for thrust. I decided to return the embrace he gave me earlier.

With one swift fluid motion I pulled my shirt off completely while quickly lowering my body down to be flush with his, and my mouth found its mark, the tender skin right at the nape of his neck. I bit down softly while laving at the sweet flesh bared to me with my all too willing tongue. The moan I was gifted from Edward was just as exquisite as the taste of his skin, like salty honey and… sunset. If sunset could have a flavor Edward was that.

I deepened our embrace by applying more pressure into the bite. In response Edward's hips bucked and ran his nails roughly down my back. This wonderful sensation filled me with a new found hunger for everything that was Edward. I released my vampiric kiss upon his neck, running my tongue along the bruised flesh to soothe the erotic pain, but before he could whimper from the loss I quickly claimed his mouth. I did not have to wait for admission to his lovely mouth as he opened it willingly, our tongues snaking around each other; unwilling to let go.

Edward's hands grasped my hips, pulling me closer, while his fingers sank beneath the waist band of my jeans. Before I could even fully take in what was happening, he had tugged off my pants and boxers in one action; exposing my blood filled cock. I whimpered into our kiss as his hand grabbed my swollen member and gave it a few hard strokes. In that moment, I fell in love with Edward's ability to go from submissive to dominate and back again without missing a beat.

It was hard for me to focus through the enchanted haze of lust that Edward had plunged me into, but I slowly fumbled with his pants. He smiled into our kiss, and I could tell that he was enjoying this. I firmly grasped the pants that I had envied not so long ago, and pulled them down as my cock slipped from Edward's grasp. I lowered myself down between his legs and engulfed his throbbing member in my waiting mouth. I reveled in both the stuttered gasp that quickly turned into an exotic moan that came from Edward and the feel of his velvet like shaft sliding up and down my throat. With every downward thrust of my head I swallowed flexing my throat muscles around him and when I came up I would slowly lavish his tip with a series of caresses with my tongue. The sweet bitter taste of his precum made me want to experience the full flavor of his cum.

As if his body had heard my silent plea, a moan escaped his lips, "Em… mett!" With that his hands fisted my hair while he came hard, filling my mouth. I greedily took every drop, but never stopping my ministrations. Until I had milked him of every last particle he could give. He tasted of… no words can describe the exotic flavor of his erotic secretions.

Once every bit of what he had to offer was taken, I slowly released his cock from my mouth licking up the slowly softening shaft, inhaling his saccharine musky aroma. His hands that were still fisted in my hair began to pull me up, and I slowly obliged while placing loving kisses on his body. Upon reaching eye level, he claimed my mouth in a slow loving embrace, and in tasting both of Edward's unique flavors I was thrown back into that lust filled haze.

Right as my cock was starting to feel neglected; his hand snaked around it delicately, softly caressing it with painfully slow strokes. I whimpered as I thrust into his hand, showing him my growing need. He smirked into our kiss, reclaiming that dominate persona.

"Edward… please…" I pleaded into our kiss, with a thrust of my hips to accentuate my point.

He pulled away from our kiss and peered into my eyes, and I was drawn into those eyes and their loving glisten. Once again he caught me unaware, as he took a more firm grip of my cock and started stroking hard and fast.

I was panting when Edward leaned in and nibbled on my ear, and whispered, "Cum for me." It was like that was all it took for me to lose all control and I came, spurts landing on his hand and chest. As I uncurled my toes, I realized that I had never had a toe curling orgasm before.

Our lips locked into a slow sensual embrace, neither of us was ready to let go of one another. Our eyes gazed upon one another while we kissed, and whereas I normally would have found this weird and unnerving; I could only find myself never wanting to not see him. All I wanted was to be able to look into the eyes as green as the earth every waking moment for the rest of my life. I already knew that those jade orbs would follow me in every dream that I ever had again, for if they didn't, I know it would be a nightmare.

**Jasper's POV: 6 hours later…**

The lights of Hollywood Boulevard were blurring by; I knew I was speeding and blowing stop signs but I could care less, especially not after the news I had gotten before Alice and I left to go pick up Edward and Em… The bastard! How could he hide that shit from me and bring Edward into this? I was going to tear him apart.

"Jasper," Alice's voice drew me from my thoughts and bloodlust, barely. "You need to calm down. You said it yourself that it happened over two years ago. You only know of what the police report said. You have no idea what the circumstances might have been…"

Alice was trying to calm me down, but I cut her off. "Circumstances?! Alice what would be a reason to be caught with two kilos of meth in his fucking car! He was obviously dealing, and you want to give him the benefit of the doubt! Well, you go ahead but there is no doubt in my mind!" I knew that my words were upsetting her, but I couldn't understand how she could over look what the background check said. And god it was hard enough to get it, those particular records had been sealed, but how? It didn't matter; I was going to get that guy as far away from Edward as possible!

Alice's bottom lip trembled slightly; she sniffled a little before wiping the tears from her eyes before they could fall. "You know, Jasper, for someone with a past of his own, you sure are quick to judge." Alice had a tremble of sadness in her voice as she looked out the window.

Ouch. She hit a sensitive spot with that, which left me dumb struck; that was the first time in the seven years we had been together that Alice had ever intentionally hurt me. She knew that my past was a tender topic. I was in the military, I was following orders, and I really didn't have a choice. The screams of the people that I had been ordered to… '_Get them to talk, by whatever means necessary!' _

I shook my head; their screams still haunted my dreams. Their pleas to stop, that they didn't know anything. But I had to follow my orders, either that or it would not just be me but everyone who knew about me and my _work_ would be taken out. That meant Alice. I did what I did to protect her, I killed to protect her. I didn't have a choice.

I sighed as a single tear rolled down my face. "Alice," my voice was hoarse so I cleared my throat, not taking my eyes off the road. She took the opportunity to continue.

"Jasper, I am not trying to hurt you, but you didn't have choice with what you did." Of course she knew that, not only had I told her but she was the one who held me when I awoke… crying from the nightmares. She took ahold of my hand that was rested on the shifter, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Isn't it possible that neither did he? I mean I am not saying that we have to not ask questions, cause I will be damned if anybody hurts Edward again." She gave me a sad smile.

While we do not know the specifics of what happened, we do know that Edward was not alone the night that he was in his accident. When we went to Edward's house the following morning to get Max, it was obvious that there was a struggle; not to mention that the back door was nailed shut. Alice almost lost it when she saw blood on the floor; she really did see Edward as her brother.

She had wanted to call the police but I stopped her. There was a reason that Edward hadn't said anything about what had happened, and in my own opinion only my skills would do for punishment. It took some convincing but she eventually conceded. She wanted to see the _monster_, as she has come to call him, pay with his life. While Alice is the most kind, caring, and energetic person you will ever meet; mess with her family and her inner demon comes out.

So we cleaned up the mess; we did not want Edward coming home to that. I had cleaned up the blood; Alice just couldn't bring herself to do it, because her emotions kept getting the better of her. My training had taught me to suppress my emotions in such situations. Although as I cleaned the dried blood off that floor, I made myself a solemn vow, _when I found whoever did this, I would pour all my pent up hate, malice, and rage into every cut, every injection, and every punch. _I knew and still do know that I will revel in every scream elicited by my actions, and I will never have a nightmare about what I will do to them.

We had tried to get it out of Edward, while not letting him know that we knew. But he just kept the game up of saying that he was just in an accident. The thing that made me know for sure that he had been attacked was the scar on his chest. I knew it was inflicted by a blade, having given so many to people myself…

He obviously was dealing with it, but not in a healthy way. I decided to let him come to terms with it but I was going to talk to him about it eventually.

Since then, I have been using every source that I have access to, and all I could get thus far was two things: first, a name James Alan Richardson, the son of a politician. Second, a news paper clipping that mentioned that Edward had been dating him and that one of Edward's friends, Bella, had died in the line of duty. Apparently she brought James in on drug related charges and he was released the same day. She was shot while on duty a few hours later, not a coincidence in my opinion.

I have not been able to find a trace of him in Vegas; not from anyone! It was aggravating. However there is another issue to handle at the present, Emmett.

"But please, let's handle this gently. I can tell that Edward really likes him and I know you see it too." Alice gave my hand another squeeze as we pulled up in front of Edward's house. "I'll take Edward up to his room, saying that we have to change his outfit." That caused me to roll my eyes and smirk. "Don't give me that look! Now, as I said, I will take him upstairs to change and you take Emmett in the back yard. If things go south…" She bit her lip. "Well, we will have to deal with it, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay, sounds good but we really need to work on your planning skills…" With that said, I got out of the car quickly, barely avoiding Alice's half-hearted slap.

"Hey, take that back, Goldie Locks!" She said as she got out of the car in a huff. I knew that she was playing mad; there's only one thing she calls me when she's pissed off at me, '_God's Golden Shit Stool'._ I shuddered at the implications of that name.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there guys and gals! I hope you all liked it! Please let me know what you think, you can be honest... NO! Wait! *Runs and hides under a blanket* Okay, Now be honest.**

**I will be posting again probably next week, everyone needs a Halloween Treat! After that I am going to try and post at least twice a month.**

**A couple of quick shout outs:  
To Miztrezboo: Thank you so much for the review that you wrote on the Fornication Station! It was totally Fuckawesome! I can't thank you enough! I am so happy that you like the story... Hope the Lemon was what you were hoping for!**

**To FiberKitty: We all need to give her a big round of applause! She is a phenomenal MasterBeta! Without her none of this would be here! Thank you so much my little Kitty! You're the best!**

**To Mischief-Maker1: Thanks for the gentle kicks in the ass to get me to sit down and actually write! And for listening to my insensate ramblings, you always do call me back! **

**And now for a few story shout outs!:**

**"Nothing Left To Hold" by Branwen777. If you have yet to read it, it is a must! But you will need a large box of tissue. And its a Twi/Harry Crossover! Edward and Harry Yummy-ness!**

**"Of Lions and Lambs" By Marblez. Another Twi/Harry crossover series, but with Draco/Jasper goodness! **

**"Bloody Sexy Boys" By Mischief-Maker1. Just started it and can't stop!**

**"The Ties that Bind" By FiberKitty. Edward/Bella/Jasper! I mean come on that pairing is so hot she is the only one that does it justice!**


	12. Chapter 12 Confrontations and Intrigue

**AN:** Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I wanted to give it to you guys on Halloween. But there were some technical difficulties. I will understand if you must take a whip to my back... on second thought I insist you take a whip to me. *winks*

I hope you like the chapter. Now go on, read it; you know you want too.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12- Confrontations and Intrigue**

**Emmett's POV**

A knock sounded through the house as I finished helping Edward get dressed. The jet black thermal hoodie he wore clung lovingly to his body. A pair of dark-wash jeans and black Doc Martens also adorned his lovely body, completing the look. I had to give myself an internal pat on the back; I knew how to dress not only myself, but Edward as well. But damn if I didn't want to tear those close off and have my way with him.

Another sound, this time the doorbell sounded through the house, causing me to sigh. "Shall we get that? Next thing you know, they'll be busting the door down." Man could Alice and Jasper just let me have a few more minutes? Another doorbell buzzer answered that question.

Edward chuckled while he kissed me, and then got up. "Yes, let's. I rather like that door." He shot me _my_ smile and I conceded. I led him by his arm, while he held on to the railing, down the stairs. He had wanted to try to walk as much as possible. While that was best, I liked him riding on my back.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs, another knock sounded. I huffed and opened the door. "Alice, Jasper," I greeted them, with nods and a warm smile, while Edward leaned out and gave them both a hug.

They were both dressed phenomenally. Alice was wearing a glittery black slant-cut dress with a low dropping neck line that hugged her body in all the right places. Jasper was outfitted with leather chaps, black boots and a white oxford style button down, I couldn't help but think that he looked like a cowboy. Wow, did I feel under dressed now; all I was wearing was faded blue jeans, a dark purple polo shirt and my own pair of Doc Martens.

"Hello, Edward." Jasper gave him a brief hug before returning my greeting with a stiff nod. "Emmett." Jasper's jaw clenched, he looked like he was in pain.

Alice bit her lip and then exclaimed,"Oh my God, Edward, what are you wearing? We are going to a club not a bar!" She grabbed him by the arm. "Hey, Emmett, can you keep Jasper company? I'm going to go fix Edward's latest fashion blunder." I smiled and nodded, even though I thought the outfit that _I_ picked was rather stunning on him.

Edward looked at me sheepishly and mouthed '_Sorry'_ before looking back at Alice and rolling his eyes, "You know I can actually dress myself, I am a full grown man, right?" Edward asked her as she dragged him up the stairs.

"Sure, sure." She said, obviously as a way to placate him.

I looked back to Jasper, some of his blond locks hanging in front of his eyes, his jaw still clenched. "Are you alright, Jasper? Do you want something to drink?" I asked him while I moved to allow him in the rest of the way into the house.

"Hmm," Jasper hummed. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Nothing to drink, but I would like to have a smoke. Will you join me out back?" His jaw was no longer clenched, but the look in his eyes told me that it wasn't a question.

I nodded. "Sure. I mean I'll keep you company, but I don't smoke."

He led the way to the back door, opening it for me before following me out. As he shut the door, he took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up.

"You know those things are gonna kill ya, right?" It was the first thing that came to my mind; I never did well with silent tension.

As he exhaled a stream of smoke he spoke softly yet with a stern voice. "Yes, but you will be dead long before they can kill me if you don't tell me the fucking truth."

He took a step towards me, putting no more than a foot between us. I was taken aback; the look in his eyes told me that he was not making idle threats. I found myself more than a little afraid of him; it was the first time I had been afraid of someone almost six inches shorter than me. But I was clueless; "Wha… What are you talk… talking about?" I tried to keep my voice steady but his gaze was harsh and I could not help the slight stutter.

He took one last drag off his cigarette before tossing it off to the side with too much force. "Yeah, that's rich! So you mean to tell me that it wasn't you, one Emmett Anthony McCarthy Cullen, born March eighteenth nineteen-eighty-four. Born to Carlisle and Esme Cullen in Las Vegas, Nevada at nine-fourteen in the morning at Saint Rose Hospital, that was convicted of drug trafficking after being caught with two kilos of meth hidden in the back seat of your 1995 Honda Accord!?"

I stared blank faced at him. How did he know about that? My dad had done all that he could to have that taken off my record. Also, how did he know damn near everything about me?

"So there must be another one of you, or maybe a twin that doesn't fucking exist that did all of that! I tell you this; you have one chance to tell me what the fuck is going on, and only one! Remember, we live in a desert; there are plenty of places to hide a body!" Jasper was yelling now and there was a vein in the middle of his forehead that was pulsing.

I could hear music in the house, so Alice must be in on this. "I- I had to." God, I had not talked about this in years; it was bringing back too many memories. "It was either that or…" I trailed off. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. Just the thought of Demetri and everything that had happened, it was too much, I couldn't hold back the tears and they fell freely. Why was this happening? Everything was going great; I had put that part of my life behind me. I moved on, getting my shit together, I had not really looked back since. Everything was looking up now; not only did I have an awesome job; but mostly... I was with Edward.

"Edward…" I breathed barely above a whisper. It hit me just like that; if all that shit had not happened to me then I would not have met Edward. Gods only know where I would be. I didn't really have too much time to reflect on this as Jasper's voice pulled me from my reverie.

"I'm doing this for Edward!" I hadn't known that he had heard me speak his name. "Edward is like a brother to me and I will be damned if anyone ever hurts him again!" Jasper shook me, when had he closed the rest of the distance? "Emmett, you have to tell me the truth. What happened?" His voice had changed slightly, it was still stern and cold but there was another underlying emotion there that I could not place.

I brought myself to look into Jasper's eyes, something I had not been able to do since this conversation began. In those gray eyes I now saw the emotion that had slipped into his voice, hope. He didn't want me to be the bad guy, he wanted to believe me. Yet, he was also willing to eliminate anything that threatened his family.

"We- I… I told you before that I had nothing to hide…" I didn't think that I would be able to relive these memories but one thought helped to gather the courage to do so. Edward. So I looked into those gray eyes and steeled myself for what I was about to say. "But there are things in my past that I wish had stayed dead and buried, ghosts of a life that no longer seems to have been my own…"

Jasper kneeled down in front of me… when had I sat down? "Emmett, we all have skeletons in our closets. But if you keep them hidden away to long, it just eats away at you until there is nothing left but a hallow shell." He placed a comforting had on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, urging me to continue. Even though Jasper was trying to comfort me, I could still tell that if anything about me would put Edward in danger, he would do anything to get rid of that threat.

I sighed, "I was on my way home from work… and that's when I got a phone call…" Why was it so easy to talk to Jasper? It was like all my reservations of talking about this were slowly dissipating. "It was some guy… he told me… told me that if I did not go to… to some address and get something for him, that he would kill _him_…" My head fell into my hands as the anguish and despair from that day returned.

"Him?" Jasper prompted, not missing a beat.

I ran my hands over my face and through my hair, sighing. "Yeah… Demetri. My ex, I came to find out that- later on I found out that the guy on the phone was Demetri's dealer. Some slime ball named, Alex or Alec or something like that." I looked up into those gray eyes once again, and they had softened some, but his stare was still hard with the need to know more.

"Well, I didn't know what else to do… I went to the address that he gave me. Some drug house off of MLK. There were so many people there, just zoned out on their high… A sight I was unfortunately familiar with, since I normally found Demetri like that when I got home most days." God damn you Demetri! Why the fuck did you ever have to do any of that shit? "I got the package from some blond tramp, Jane, I think her name was." I could only hope that what I was telling Jasper would not jeopardize my relationship with Edward.

Jasper was silent, obviously absorbing the information and sifting through it all looking for anything that resembled a lie. "And as soon as I got the package, I got the hell out of there. I put in the backseat covered it up with my jacket and a blanket that I keep back there. Looking back now that was the stupidest thing that I had ever did, but what was I supposed to do?" Looking into Jasper's eyes I could see his understanding, but he was still silent, wanting me to continue.

"Well, as you know, I got caught; I didn't know that the house was set up for a sting. The guy didn't kill Demetri; I just had to pay him the twenty grand that he lost from the package being confiscated. I didn't tell the cops about it; I was too afraid of what would happen to Demetri, so I shouldered the blame. My mom and dad pulled some strings, and I got off easy; a year of probation and a hundred hours of community service…" The thought of pulling my dad and especially my dear mother into this was heart wrenching, and I could not help the whimper that escaped my lips.

Jasper gave my shoulder another gentle squeeze before breaking his silence. "Emmett, I know this is hard for you, but I need to know what happened after that." He made it sound as if I was in a therapy session. I groaned inwardly, I didn't want to go through that again.

I gathered my thoughts for a moment before continuing. "Well, my dad paid to have my records sealed. Demetri was in the hospital for the injuries he had sustained. My dad made him go through rehab, but my dad didn't talk to me for more than a month. I felt like I was walking on egg shells around him. And with my mom, things only got worse. She was fighting a losing battle with cancer, and that wasn't helping her." Another tear spilled down my cheek; I was crying a lot today.

"About a month later, Demetri got out of rehab, and I thought that everything was going to be okay again; but I was wrong. About two weeks later, I came home and he was high again. I couldn't take it; I couldn't put myself or my family through that again. So I called an ambulance and left. I have not heard or seen from him since, I swear." My voice was raspy with emotion, and Jasper gave me a quick hug.

When he pulled back he looked at me with utter softness and understanding in his eyes. "I know that was difficult for you, but I needed to know. So please don't take this the wrong way, but while I do believe you, I am going to have to keep an eye on you, for Edward's sake. I hope you understand."

Max came up to us from inside the house, and licked my face affectionately. But before I could do or say anything other than pet him, Jasper's voice cut me off. "Well if Max is anything to go off of, I think that everything will be ok. He's an excellent judge of character." He offered me a kind smile and helped me up. "Now shall we go get our dates?"

I looked at him stunned, how did he know that he and Edward were going as each other's dates? He answered my astonished look with one word, "Alice." And turned to walk into the house, oddly enough that really did answer my question.

**Edward's POV: 30 minutes later-**

The car ride to the club was rather uneventful, just filled with idle chatter. The only conversation of any relevance was when I asked Jasper about helping Mike and Seth to which he readily agreed, leaving me extremely grateful. The best part was that I was cuddled up next to Emmett in the back seat. When I did that, Alice just gave us one of her all knowing grins and proceeded to embrace me by saying how cute we looked together and by sending me a text message saying, '_I want details.'_

What had thoroughly confused me is when she had dragged me upstairs to my bedroom, proclaiming that my outfit was not up to par for tonight's events. She then turned the radio on, some dance music, and proceeded to go through my closet. In the end she had said that all I needed was my tight-fit dark crimson velvet jacket. While it did compliment the outfit nicely, I knew something wasn't right, when Alice said you needed to change your clothes she meant everything, nine times out of ten it even meant your underwear too.

That's when it hit me; Jasper must be talking to Emmett. I rolled my eyes at the thought, why had it not occurred to me then? I would have to ask Emmett about that later, Jasper can be a bit over protective at times. But as for right now, we were pulling up to the club.

It was overly posh for my tastes, but then again I was always one for a quiet night at home with a good book. However, these were two of my friends who were getting married; I wouldn't miss it for anything. Plus the look on Emmett's face as he helped me out of the car was priceless, it was obvious that he didn't go to parties like this very often. I was never one for big parties, so we were a good match.

Once I was out of the car, and arm in arm with Emmett, I saw Jasper hand the keys to the valet before returning to Alice's side. The bouncer asked for our invitations, which Alice gave to him. Once inside, I was taken aback by the sheer ambiance of it all. There were pulsing beats flooding the air; bodies were molding together in blurs of motion, swaying and jumping to the beat of the music. Male and female go-go dancers lined all four stages, their bodies covered by barely more than skimpy undergarments. Lights of every color imaginable flickered and glowed, giving the place an otherworldly hue.

We were led to the second floor to our private balcony. It was decorated in vibrant reds and luscious greens. Several couches were positioned around a center table. Alice and Jasper went and claimed one and Emmett led me to the one opposite them. Up here the music was at a level that actually allowed for conversation.

Looking around I noticed that there were several other unoccupied couches, which raised a question in my mind. "Who all else is showing up tonight?" I had to speak a few decimals louder than normal to be heard.

Jasper grinned while Alice answered, "It's a long list, but in short everyone that was your party. With the exception of Mike and Seth, God we need to get them some fake IDs or something…" She trailed off as all of us looked at her with surprise, "What?! I'm just saying!"

Emmett chuckled. "I think your hanging around Jake too much." That let the flood gates of laughter opened while Alice glared mockingly at Emmett.

Alice's mood peaked up when the waitress showed up in her scant clad miniskirt and halter top. We all placed our drink orders, me and Alice being the only one to order alcohol. What can I say, I love my martinis. She scurried off with a stimulating wink to both Jasper and Alice.

I looked up at Emmett as I nestled into his side, "Em, not that there's anything wrong with it, but why don't you drink?"

He looked at me with those glistening pools and smiled before saying, "I just don't like the feeling of being intoxicated, one too many frat parties helped get drinking out of my system." He gave me a gentle squeeze. Everyone chuckled at that, all of us knowing how college parties could be.

We fell into idle chatter till the curtain was thrown back and we were join by the others, with one new addition; a tall statuesque blond woman who was holding on to Jacob's arm. "Hey guys," Jacob greeted as they all took their seats. "This is Rosalie." He introduced the blond to the rest of us.

"Oh, please call me Rose," she said, her voice conveying her excited mood. "I've heard loads about all of you. I hope you don't mind Jakey bringing me tonight…" She trailed off as she obviously started to feel like she was intruding.

Before anyone else could say anything to the contrary, I spoke up. "Not at all, any friend of Jake's is a friend of ours." I gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back at me in return, "Thanks. I would hate to intrude or anything. And yes, to answer the question I know you all must be thinking. Jake and I have been dating for about a month."

Alice scoffed, "What? Why didn't you tell us Jake? That's awesome!" She gave Rose a slight squeeze of the hand. "I keep telling them that this group feels like a testosterone-fest!" She, Rose, and Lauren fell into a fit of laughter, while the guys all groaned.

Everyone fell into their own conversations. The waitress came back and gave us our drinks and took the new orders, before slipping Alice a piece of paper with a giggle. I just pushed that out of my mind that was their business. Emmett and I got to talking to Rose and Jacob.

"So Rose, tell us how you met this mutt?" Emmett chuckled out. Jake just rolled his eyes.

Rose smiled politely, "Well it was actually because of a couple of _mutts_ that we met. One of my four Pit Bulls caught something, so I took him into Jake's clinic. I was frantic; I mean none of them had ever been sick, I didn't know what was wrong. But, Jake here," she paused as she lovingly patted his arm, "he calmed me down, and took a look at all four. Turns out Emery just had a cold. Thankfully it hadn't passed over to Quil, Leah, or Jared."

Jacob picked up from there with a chuckle. "Yeah, I gave her the prescription for her little brood, and she unscrupulously asked me for my number." He eyed her with feral grin that normally would have made most people nervous, but Rose merely blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"What can I say, I like my men like I like my dogs; big, brawny, and with a heart of gold." She laughed at Jake's obvious blush, which with his deep tanned skin was no easy feat. She then looked back towards me and Emmett with a fond smile. "And what about you two, how did you meet?"

Emmett and I shared a fleeting look of mirth before I smiled back at Rose, "Well I was in a car accident, and I needed to learn to walk again…"

Emmett cut me off, "And when I first saw him, I couldn't take my eyes off his emerald gaze,"

I could feel the blush that was coloring my cheeks. Pushing past my embarrassment, "I didn't want to use my wheelchair to get to the car, so he offered me a piggyback ride; it was rather sweet, actually."

I felt Emmett bury his face in my hair, more than likely to hide his blush. "It was kind of awkward being attracted to my _patient_." He kissed my head and it sent a shiver of excitement down my back. "But once we got passed that self-conscious stage, things just fell into place, you know what I mean?"

Rose and Jake both smiled wide, "Oh that is so adorable!" Rose exclaimed. The waitress came back then and handed out their drinks. And we all feel back into conversations about everything and nothing.

A few minutes later the curtain to our private balcony was thrown open to reveal the ladies of the party. Lady Kitty, I really need to find out their real names some day, was wearing her hair loose; letting her shoulder length auburn hair flare out around her. Her dress was an odd mixture of classical elegance and modern decadence. She wore a strapless bridal white floor length gown, but the top was covered by a blood red corset. Silky white gloves rose to just above her elbows. She looked every bit the lady _and mistress_ that she was.

Now as for Mistress Mischief, she was never one for dresses. She was adorned in tight leather chaps, not unlike Jasper's. Four inch faded black heeled boots snaked around her calves, adding to her already tall frame. Her loosely fitted crimson blouse hung off her shoulders, giving her a regal look. Her dark midnight hair clung around her face, telling everyone that this is not a woman to mess with.

I attempted to stand but failed and almost fell, but Kitty reached out to catch me before Emmett could. "Eddy-kins, please be more careful, falling down is the wrong type of pain you know." She offered me a kind smile before pulling me into a gentle hug. "Oh, I've missed you! I am so glad that you're okay."

I felt a hand on my back and I didn't have to look to know it was Emmett. I opened my eyes to see Mischief standing behind her. "You gave us a bit of a scare, pet." It took a while to grow accustomed to their nicknames for me, but I knew they only held affectionate meanings.

Before I could even form a response, Emmett spoke up. "Yeah, I bet he did. But he is doing very well in his therapy." I looked over my shoulder at him and saw him smiling fondly.

"Oh, where are our manners?!" Kitty exclaimed. "Everyone here knows us but you two." She gestured to Emmett and Rose.

"Do accept our apologies," Mischief asked. "I am Mistress Mischief and this is Lady Kitty. And please before you ask us our real names, just know that no one has yet to get an answer on that question." Rose bit her lip and smiled. Emmett just blushed as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Thanks for the invitation," Rose said.

"It's not a problem, dear; Jake has told us all about you. You really should come by the shop; I have several ensembles that would look rather ravishing on you." Kitty spoke with fondness in her voice. For Kitty to give you a compliment like that, that meant a lot.

After the initial introductions, they settled into our group for awhile, talked about where their honeymoon would be. Everyone but me, Alice, and Jasper, was surprised when they said Romania and Tokyo. We had always known that they liked the finer and odder things in life.

Some time later they excused themselves; they had many other guests to see. They had rented out the entire club, so they had to a lot of people to talk to; the place was packed. Alice excused herself along with them.

I sipped my drink as we all fell back into our conversations. "They're nice, I'm really glad that you have so many people that care about you." Emmett whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek.

I blushed furiously as I turned to deepen the kiss. Our tongues mingled briefly before someone cleared their throat.

Alice had poked her head in, "Eddy, I hate to interrupt but I was hoping that I could speak with Emmett for a moment…" She pulled back out of the curtains, as I sighed.

I shushed Emmett before he could protest. "You might as well go; we both know how persistent she can be…"

He gave me one more peck on the lips before getting up. "I'll be right back." I watched as he stepped beyond the balcony's curtain.

Lauren and Rose excused themselves a few moments later. I looked at the rest of the guys and said,"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" They all smiled sheepishly, we all knew how women were in groups.


End file.
